Written In The Stars
by vkarkheck
Summary: "Who's the father?" Harry couldn't help but ask, slipping Ron a few glances. Hermione took a deep breath, her heart racing slightly. This was the moment, the moment that would change her life forever. "Draco Malfoy." *complete*
1. Chapter 1

The house was quiet, the only sound that could be heard were the soft snores of Hermione's husband sleeping soundly next to her. She had been lying awake for a few hours now, unable to sleep as she was worried about the day to come. Hermione was going into Diagon Alley for the first time in ten years.

She had avoided the popular wizarding shopping way for some time now, fearing she'd run into some old friends of hers, who had shunned her ten years ago. Although Diagon Alley was the best place to get supplies, it wasn't the only one, and Hermione and her husband did all they could to avoid the place. They even went as far as moving across England, away from all the media surrounding them, for it was a surprise for most that the War Heroine would marry The Enemy.

Hermione Granger was married to ex-death eater Draco Malfoy, ex-nenmis of the "boy-who-lived" Harry Potter, and his "trusty side kick" Ronald Weasley. She hadn't spoken to the boys in nearly ten years, after they had found out she was pregnant with Malfoy's child. In all honesty, Hermione couldn't blame them, she would have reacted the same way if Harry or Ron had told her they had impregnated Pansy Parkinson or Daphne Greengrass. It was hard for her in the beginning, but in the end she had come to the conclusion that if they had wanted to be in her life, they would have been, despite who she was with.

Hermione rolled over, glancing at the clock, which read four forty five. She sighed, recalling the day everything went wrong.

"_What do you mean you're pregnant?" Ron had shouted at her. She had just emerged from the bathroom after puking up her breakfast. She knew what was wrong with her, she had taken the test three weeks ago, but had been keeping it to herself. Finally, after days of morning sickness, however, her friends had begun to worry that something was wrong with her, so she came clean._

"_You heard me," she said confidently._

"_Who's the father?" Harry couldn't help but ask, slipping Ron a few glances._

_Hermione took a deep breath, her heart racing slightly. This was the moment, the moment that would change her life forever. "Draco Malfoy."_

_Ron's face turned beat red and his hands began shaking; a vase of flowers sitting on the table suddenly exploded, glass shards flying everywhere. Harry was looking at Hermione dumbfounded and speechless, not sure what to say. _

_Hermione glanced at the both of them and sighed, "I'm sorry, but it's true."_

_Without a word Ron stood up, tipped the table over, and stormed out of the house. Harry glanced from Hermione to the open door, and sighed, standing up._

"_Harry wait," Hermione pleaded, but Harry just shook his head and walked out the door, following Ron. Hermione sighed and placed her hand on her stomach. "It's just you and me now baby," she whispered._

"_I won't let that happen," a voice said softly, emerging from the shadows and wrapping an arm around her. She sighed into the familiar embrace of her boyfriend._

"_They hate me Draco," she said softly._

_He squeezed her tightly, letting her know he was there for her, and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. It was the last time she had seen or heard from them._

Hermione sniffled quietly, afraid of waking her husband, and glanced at the clock again. Half an hour had passed since she last looked. Sighing she stood up, deciding she had better start breakfast. It was a big day after all, and she would want to head out as early as possible to the shops, to avoid the crowds.

Hermione's children had been to Wizard stores before, however they had never been to a place like Diagon Alley, and she knew the excitement would get to them and deter them from the task at hand. Her children loved the muggle world, much to their father's dismay, but nothing beat magic. Even Hermione knew that, and Diagon Alley had as much magic as anyone could hope for.

Hermione smiled to herself, her children were wonderful kids. Ara, the oldest, was the one they were going to Diagon Alley for. She had received her Hogwarts letter merely three days ago, and already she had been bothering her mum about getting supplies. At first Draco and Hermione were hesitant, thinking they could go elsewhere to gather what they would need, but finally Hermione had shook her head and said with all her Gryffindor pride, "it's time I stop hiding." That had decided it.

Gemini was about to turn 7, and about as much like Draco as any girl could be. She was devious, mischievous, and sneaky. Hermione knew, without a doubt, that she would be a Slytherin when the time came. She had Hermione's brown eyes, Hermione's brown hair, but Draco's sleeky straight locks, and a smirk that brought Hermione back to her own Hogwarts days every time she saw it.

Lyra was merely five, very quiet, with blonde curls, hazel eyes, and Hermione's buck teeth. The poor girl had so much accidental magic that some days Hermione feared for the other children, but Draco was very good at fixing and rebounding when the young girl got upset.

Three girls, three beautiful and lovely girls, but no one to carry on the Malfoy name, at least not at the present moment. Draco was content with the three girls, a family of five; but Hermione knew the thought of his family name dying out made him sad. She knew he wanted a boy, no matter how much he acted like he didn't.

"You're up early," a voice whispered as arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Hermione jumped but instantly settled into the familiar warmth of her husband.

"Couldn't sleep," she mumbled.

Draco nodded, breathing out heavily, his breath tickling Hermione's ear. "I know, I tossed and turned all night."

Hermione laughed, "You slept like a baby."

"Then it must have been you that did the tossing, all I know is I dreamt I was on a boat in a shaky sea, never settling."

Hermione turned in his arms, facing him, tilting her head up to look in his eyes. "Today's going to be alright, isn't it?"

Draco leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "It'll be fine, love. Don't let it worry you so much."

She brought her arms up to wrap around his shoulders, "If anything happens, take the girls and let me handle it." Draco opened his mouth to protest so Hermione hurried on, "I don't want them seeing or hearing anything, and it needs to be me that handles this Draco. I can take care of myself, you know that."

Closing his mouth Draco nodded, but he didn't look happy about it. "But if I don't hear word from you within the hour after I leave you, I'm sending the girls to my mothers and coming back for you. Deal?"

Hermione nodded, "Deal."

* * *

A/N: Hello readers! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! This is the first one I have publicized in a while! I already have 3 chapters wrotten (including this one, so I'm two ahead!). I'm hoping this will help limit the wait on updates! I'm hoping to stay ahead like this, and update once a week but we shall see!

Please note, the rating is currently set at T, however that may change to an M, I'm not too sure exactly how detailed I'm going to make a few scenes. I will note at the beginning of the chapter if the rating has changed and warn you which chapter is rated higher, if the times comes.

Reviews are always welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione awoke the girls two hours later, at seven o'clock, and told them to hurriedly get dressed and come down for breakfast. Lyra was the first one down, dressing herself in a pair of muggle jeans and a pink ruffled top. Hermione smiled at her youngest daughter, proud to say she was able to pick coordinated outfits and dress all by herself, at the age of five. Hermione set a plate of pancakes in front of her and fixed her daughters hair into two braids, just as Gemini walked in.

Gemini had picked a pair of dark green wizard robes to wear, coincidentally matching Draco's own outfit that day. She had tried to pull her hair back in a pony, however missed a few pieces so after laying a plate of food in front of her, Hermione helped fix her other daughters hair as well.

Ara finally emerged last, dressed in a black skirt and blue tshirt. Her hair was left down in soft dirty blonde waves. Her icy grey eyes were smiling happily at her family, excitedly.

"I can't believe we finally get to go to Diagon Alley!" She said, sliding into her chair and taking a big bite of pancake. "I've been waiting for this day for ages!"

"Slow down Ara," Draco said as he took a sip of coffee, "you're going to choke."

"Sorry dad," she said, cutting her next bite in half.

"How do you even know about Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked, settling herself in her chair across from Draco at the head of the table.

"Teddy has told me all about it!" Ara said smiling, "last weekend when we went to Grandmother's, Great Aunt Meda had brought Teddy with her, and I found him in the library! Teddy goes to Diagon Alley all the time! He told me there's this really great joke shop, can we go?"

Hermione and Draco exchanged looks across the table, they both knew all too well what joke shop their daughter was referring to. "We'll see," Hermione finally said. "The most important thing is to get your school supplies."

"Can I get a broom?" she asked.

"You already have a broom," Draco pointed out, "one of the best, of course."

"But I want a new one," Ara pouted, "my birthday is coming up you know."

"We very well know you're birthday is a few days away." Hermione said, "but I will not have my daughter sulking at the table like a spoiled brat because she doesn't get a new broom. She gets this from you," she added glaring at Draco.

"Me?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"Well I certainly was never spoiled,"

"There's nothing wrong with giving our children the best, after all, that's what they deserve, isn't it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at her daughters, "Finished girls? Gather your things; we will be leaving in fifteen minutes." With that she stood up, waved her wand, and vanished the dishes off the table.

Draco stood up as well as the girls hurried away from the table. He walked towards his wife with a smirk, "you just love besting yourself in front of them, don't you?"

She smiled innocently, "why whatever do you mean?"

Draco growled and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her towards him, "do you know how sexy it is when you play the good girl? You know we both know you aren't that sweet and innocent."

Hermione smiled, "some would disagree with you."

"They don't know you like I do," he whispered as he crashed his lips on hers. Hermione smiled, snaking her hands into his hair, pushing his mouth closer to hers and deepening the kiss. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and into hers, playing with her own. Hermione moaned, fighting for dominance, but Draco was too strong and she finally submitted. Just as Draco's hand was beginning to inch towards her buttocks, a scream of, "ewwww!" filled the room, and another shout of, "PDA!" was heard. The couple broke apart, panting slightly, and glanced over at their girls standing in the doorway.

"That was fast," Draco said slightly breathless.

"Has fifteen minutes passed already?" Hermione asked glancing at the clock, it was quarter to eight. "We should get going."

"To the floo girls," Draco said, ushering the girls towards the fireplace. "Ara do you have your list?"

"Right here!" she said, handing the parchment to her father.

"Same as I remember," he mumbled, "alright, Hermione would you go first and await the girls on the other end?"

Hermione nodded, "remember to speak clearly girls. I'll see you over there." She grabbed a handful of powder and stepped into the grate. "Diagon Alley!" she announced, dropping the powder. In a flash of green flames, Hermione felt herself begin to spin. She shut her eyes, tightly; she never enjoyed the feeling of the Floo, she preferred to apparate, but with three girls it wasn't so easy to do. It wasn't long before she was emerging from the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron.

Waving her wand, Hermione cleared the dust off herself, waiting her daughters. A minute later, a small figure emerged, apparently Lyra wanted to go first.

"I did it mummy!" she said happily, running to her mother, with a dirt covered face.

"You certainly did," Hermione smiled, waving her wand to clean off the dirt. Ten seconds later and another figure was coming out, Ara.

"Gemini wanted to come with dad," she said rolling her eyes. "Daddy's girl," she muttered under her breath. Hermione had to hold in a laugh; yes their middle child was her husband's favourite, not that it made him love the others any less, but Gemini reminded him so much of himself, it was hard for him not to form a personal bond with her.

"Let's wait over here," Hermione said, gesturing to the bar, "we can get a drink before we go shopping. Two large, and three small pumpkin juices please," Hermione said smiling at the bar keep, which was no longer toothless Tom. The woman smiled and prepared their order as the floo started up again and Draco walked out holding Gemini's hand. "Can we get them to go?"

"No problem Hermione," the girl smiled. Hermione stopped, staring.

"Do I know you?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Hannah," the girl said, "Hannah Abbot, we went to school together."

"Oh my goodness," Hermione said smiling, "I hardly recognized you!"

"It's been a while," Hannah smiled, "and Draco, right? Are you too together?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"Married nearly five years now," Hermione confirmed, "these are our girls, Ara, Gemini, and Lyra."

"It's nice to meet you," the girls said, politely.

"Such good manners, these are on the house," Hannah said passing the drinks over. "Maybe we can catch up sometime?"

"I'd like that," Hermione smiled, accepting the drinks and handing them out. "it was nice seeing you again."

"You too Hermione," Hannah said with a wave.

"Alright girls," Hermione said leading the family out and towards the brick wall. "Ready for your first trip to Diagon Alley?"

The girls nodded excitedly as Draco tapped the brick in the wall.

* * *

A/N: Welcome back readers! I was very pleased with the response from the first chapters, quite a few followers to the story, which means I have intrigued you, even if you didn't leave a review! So Thank You for that!

I realize the story is starting out a bit slow, things will begin to pick up by the end of the next chapter, so if you can hold out, I promise it'll get better! I've got tons of ideas for this story, I'm just hoping it flows as nicely on paper as it does in my head!

And I'm currently writing chapter 6, so I'm still ahead of the game! I'm planning on making Saturday or Sunday my update days, as I have more time to do so! So keep your eyes open! And if I begin to feel anxious, you may even get an update during the week as well!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The bricks parted and the girls gasped upon seeing their first sighting of the waizrd dwelling. Hermione smiled, remembering her first time seeing the place; she was in awe over it, much like her daughters were now. Lyra went to go running but, on instinct, Hermione grabbed her daughters arm before she could take off into the crowds.

"We stick together," Hermione said, "it's too easy to get lost."

"Get lost in Diagon Alley?" Draco smirked, "only an idiot would do that."

"A wrong turn could easily lead them into Knockturn Alley, Draco Malfoy," Hermione said, "I do not want my daughters in that dreadful place. The war may be over, and the dark times behind us, but you and I both know there are still dark wizards among us."

Draco swallowed at his wife's harsh tone and nodded, "I completely agree with you, love. Sorry."

"That's quite alright," she said taking a breath and forcing a smile, "c'mon girls. Robes first, I think, do you agree Draco?"

"Mm?" he asked, his attention else where. Hermione glanced over and saw Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Draco," she said, "we need to get Ara her things first."

"Why don't you take Ara, and I'll take Gemini and Lyra to look at brooms and Qudditch things? You know, the stuff you're not interested in."

"But I'm sure Ara would want to see that as well," Hermione said, "and she needs to be fitted for her robes, and only she can choose her wand."

"How about," Draco said thinking to himself, "I know, how about I take the girls to get Ara fitted and a wand, you can get the rest of her things and meet us at Quality Quidditch Supplies when you're finished. After that we can go for some ice cream."

Hermione bit her lip nervously before sighing, "Alright," she agreed, "but robes and wand first."

"Yes love," Draco said as their girls jumped up and down excitedly. "Alright girls, you heard your mother. Robes and wand first! Ready girls? Charge!" he said laughingly, pointing to the robe shop. He planted a quick kiss on Hermione's cheek before running after the girls. She smiled to herself, loving watching her husband with their children, before heading towards the book shop.

Diagon Alley hadn't changed a lot since the last time she'd been there; the shops were in the same spots as they always had been, crowds still walked the cobblestoned streets with excitement, and owls flew freely over heads. A few shops had closed down to be replaced with new ones, but all the old favourites were still around.

Hermione walked into Flourish and Blotts, taking in the smell of fresh books and the site of the floor to ceiling piles. She glanced around for help but saw the attendee busy with a small child and his parents. She shrugged and with a flick of her wand summoned the books she knew Ara would need, putting in a copy of Hogwarts: A History, one of her old favourite reads.

After that Hermione went to Scribbulus Writing Instruments and got parchment and a few quills, regular and colour changing, as well as a few ink bottles, and a box to organize everything in.

Hermione was feeling optimistic, it was a lot easier to get all of the necessary supplies without the girls begging for this and that, and to top it off no one had really bothered her about who she was yet.

She got Ara's cauldron, scales, telescope, and necessary potion ingredients before deciding to meet the rest of her family in Quality Qudditch Supplies. Shrinking her purchases down to a size that would fit in her pocket, Hermione walked into the busy store.

She spotted the three Malfoy girls and their father immediately.

"Daddy, please," Lyra was saying.

"We won't tell mum," Gemini pleaded.

"We swear!" Ara added.

"Now girls," Draco said shaking his head, "Your mother would have my hind if I got you that broom!"

"But it's better than the one I have," pouted Ara.

"And you said we deserve the best!" Gemini smirked.

"Yeah," Lyra said.

"I don't know," Draco said. The girls could see he was beginning to break and Hermione noticed it too, so she took the opportunity to make herself known.

"There is no way you girls are getting that broom," she said sternly, making the four Malfoy's jump.

"Mum!" the three girls said at the same time, sounding guilty.

"Mione, I didn't see you there," Draco said.

"Clearly," she said, "I thought we had an agreement."

"We did darling,"

"Then why were you considering buying them the broom?"

"They're very hard to resist sometimes," Draco admitted in a whisper, "just look at those faces." Hermione rolled her eyes as she saw the identical looks of beggary on their faces.

"No," Hermione said. "How about some ice cream?"

The girls nodded sullenly; it wasn't a broom, but it was a treat at least. They walked as a family over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and gathered around the sign listing the flavours.

"Lyra do you want strawberry or cauldron crunch?" Hermione asked her youngest.

"Cauldron crunch, cauldron crunch!" she said happily, jumping up and down. Hermione laughed and looked at Gemini.

"What about you sweetheart?"

"Pumpkin pastry is fine," she shrugged.

"Just like her father," Draco grinned.

"And you Ara?"

"Um," the girl said looking at the list, "I think I'll have…"

"Ara!" A voice shouted. The group turned to the door of the shop, which shut with a ding, to see Teddy Lupin coming out of it, ice cream in hand. "I thought that was you!"

"Hi Teddy," Ara said smiling.

"Have you tried the Chocolate Frog Fudge yet? It's so good!"

"Thanks," she said turning to her mum, "I'll try that."

Hermione nodded and turned to the boy, "Hello Teddy, are you here with Andromeda?"

Teddy shook his head, "she an appointment she had to go to."

"Oh," Hermione said getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, "then who are you here with? Surly you aren't alone."

"No," Teddy grinned, "I'm with Uncle Harry!"

Hermione froze, her worst fear coming true. The smile faded from her face and she looked quickly at her husband, an identical expression on his face.

"Mummy!" Lyra whined, "Ice cream!" She began to tug on her mother's skirt but Hermione hardly noticed.

"It's your call Mione," Draco said softly, "what do you want to do?"

Before she could respond the door sounded again. "Ted, you out here?" a familiar voice called, "I thought I told you to stay in my…" The voice trailed off suddenly and there was a silence, even the children had stopped talking. Hermione closed her eyes and took a breath before turning to the door of the shop to see Harry Potter standing there, same round glasses, same dark messy hair, and same old lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"Uncle Harry, this is my friend Ara!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly, "you know I've told you about her," he added blushing slightly, hair turning red as well.

"Ara," Harry mumbled, "Ara Malfoy I take it."

"Well yeah," Teddy shrugged, "didn't I mention that before?"

"No," Harry said, eyes still on Hermione, "you never have."

"Hello Harry," Hermione whispered

* * *

A/N: Surprise! Another chapter! This is where some of it gets better! I know my chapters are short, and I apologize for that, but it's just the way I write my stories!

Anywho, hope you liked the new chapter! I'm almsot done writing chapter 7 now! Woot! It's starting to get good my friends! A lot of happening now! Hopefully it doesn't seemed rushed! If, at any point, it seems like I AM rushing it, let me know so I can make the changes before I update again!

As always, please review and keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter! (this weekend most likely!)

UPDATE: I realize I had made a mistake, in this chapter I had mentioned that "Andromeda had to take grandpa to an appointment", however Ted Tonks died in the 7th book. I have made the changes, the only difference is the line now says "she had an appointment she had to go to". Everything else in this chapter is the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry didn't say anything; he kept his eyes on Hermione instead, studying her, taking in her details. It's been ten years since he'd seen the woman he once called his best friend. Age had done her well, her hair was calmer, her skin was kissed from the sun that summer. She looked happy.

Finally he turned his eyes to the man standing with her; the bleach blonde hair, icy silver eyes narrowed, the face of a man tensed and waiting for a fight. But he hadn't gone for his wand and Harry hated to admit, but he was quite surprised of the control of Draco Malfoy at the moment.

Finally he took in the sights of the three girls, particularly the one next to his godson. Ara Malfoy, the one Hermione had been pregnant with when she left. She looked like a mixture of both her parents, although Harry could see a lot more of Hermione in her, but that could have been because he knew her better than he did Malfoy.

"Uncle Harry?" Teddy finally asked, voice wavering slightly at the look on his Uncle's face. "Are you alright?"

"Go inside Teddy," Harry finally said. "Find everyone else. It's time to leave."

"But-."

"No buts!" Harry snapped, finally turning his attention away from the family and to his godson. "Go!"

Teddy nodded hastily and ran inside, the door chiming merrily behind him. Hermione watched the exchange wearily and turned to Draco.

"Go," she whispered.

"Hermione-."

"We had an agreement Draco. Go. If I'm not home in an hour you know what to do."

Draco nodded, lips pressed in a tight line before turning to the girls.

"Alright, girls, say goodbye to your mother, it's time to go."

Protests from the three were heard, as they still hadn't got their ice cream, but Draco quickly silenced them with a look. Sullenly they all nodded, hurrying to kiss Hermione's cheek, before following their father away. Now it was just Harry and Hermione.

She took a hesitant step forwards and when he didn't protest or say anything she took another and another until she was only three feet away from him. "It's really good to see you Harry," she finally said.

Hermione could see emotions flicker across Harry's face; sadness, happiness, confusion, weariness, and finally it settled on anger.

"Good to see me? You dare come crawling back here ten years later with that child you and he had together? You've got some nerve Hermione!"

Hermione sighed, lowering her gaze, before remembering what she'd told herself. No more hiding, she was a Gryffindor after all. "What do you want me to say Harry? That I'm sorry for getting involved with Draco? That I'm sorry for getting pregnant with Ara? I won't apologize for that! Because I'm not sorry Harry! I'm not sorry for any of that. Ara was the biggest joy I had ever experienced in my life, Harry. And Draco? He's a changed man. You've never taken the time to get to know him. You let your pride get in the way of seeing who he really was. Need I stand here and explain to you how someone can change?"

"No you don't," Harry said glaring at her, "I can see how people can change just fine, thank you. You're proof enough."

Hermione shook her head sadly, "You're the one who's changed Harry. The war, it made you hard, and cold. There was too much weight put on your shoulders, too much responsibility handed to someone so young. And you never wanted any help. Yes, you accepted it eventually, but it wasn't easy for you. You believed you had to do everything on your own because that's what Dumbledore made you believe, but you didn't, Harry. You didn't have to."

Harry shook his head, refusing to listen to her words, so Hermione carried on. "Ron and I," she stumbled over the name, it had been a while since she'd seen him too. "Ron and I were always there for you. I just wish we could have done more to help. How is Ron anyways?"

"Locked away," Harry mumbled a sad look crossing his face, "he's become deranged. He's in St. Mungo's under heavy guard. He's a danger to himself."

Hermione gasped and took a step back, not expecting to hear such news. Ron and Hermione had tried dating briefly, after the war, but once she had decided to go back to school and he wanted to become an Auror she decided the long distance thing wouldn't work, and ended it. She couldn't believe this had happened though. Sure, Ron had always had a bad temper, and it was always easy to set him off, but never had she expected him to go insane.

"Harry? Is everything alright?" Hermione turned at the hesitant female voice, one she recognized well. Ginny Potter was standing in the doorway, Teddy and three other kids beside her. "Teddy said it's time to go."

Harry nodded, "Yeah Gin, it's time to go. I don't want to be here any longer." He moved to go towards the group but Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, wait." The two of them locked gazes, a sense of déjà vu going through them as they both remembered Hermione uttering those same words ten years ago. Harry didn't listen that time, and he continued to ignore her this time. He walked towards Ginny, planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered something to her. She nodded, took the hands of the two younger children and began to walk. Teddy said something to Harry, an angry look on his face but Harry's face turned stern as he replied back. He took the other child's hand and began to walk away, leaving Teddy to follow.

Teddy glanced one last time over at Hermione and waved to her sadly, mouthing the wordy "sorry" before turning to follow his godfather. Hermione didn't know the boy well, had only seen him at her mother-in-laws a couple of times, but at the moment she had a fondness for the boy, and felt sympathy for the position she had put him in.

With one last sigh she turned on the spot, apparating out of Diagon Alley and to home, where her family waited.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! So I got it posted! Earlier than expected too! I was writing chapter 9 and I just figured, why not post it tonight! Beside's where I live we have a long weekend and I don't know if I'd actually have the time to post it!

I hope you all enjoyed it! There are some very key points mentioned in this chapter, so keep it in mind!

If you guys are really lucky, and if I can get more written tonight, I MAY post again by the end of the weekend (which would mean Monday). No promises though!

As always, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

"He still hates me Draco," Hermione murmured as she laid in her husbands arms later that night. When she returned home she found the girls in their rooms under strict orders to stay put and be quiet, while Draco paced back and forth waiting for her return. He held her in his arms for a long while as she cried, letting tears soak his shoulder. No words had been exchanged then, and he had told her to go rest, take a hot bath and have a nap, and dinner would be ready when she awoke.

Dinner had been a quiet affair, the girls knew something was wrong with their mother. Hermione simply pushed the food around on her plate, sniffling every now and then even though she had no tears left to fall. Once dinner was cleaned up, the girls had been sent to their grandmother's house for the night, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

They had gone to bed, just lying in each others arms. Neither of them spoke for a while, but the thoughts kept going through Hermione's head, and she had to say something.

"Ron's locked away," she finally added, "I don't know exactly what set him off, but I think it may have been me. You remember how he made that vase of flowers explode out of anger because he couldn't control himself! And a man of that age, no matter how experienced a wizard he is, should have been able to control his magic no matter the circumstances. I think the war had a big impact on him, and caused him to come loose, but it was me, in the end, that made him fall apart. I may have broken his heart when I left him, but I shattered it to pieces when I told him I was pregnant with your child."

"Don't blame yourself, love," Draco said, kissing her shoulder.

Hermione sighed, "They have three kids you know," she whispered, "Harry and Ginny; two boys and a girl. I saw them; one of them looks just like Harry, and the girl like Ginny. The oldest looked to be about Ara's age to be honest. I wonder if he's going to Hogwarts this year as well…

"Ginny didn't say a word to me," she continued, "she wouldn't even look at me. And Harry left, again, without talking to me. If only they knew what had happened and why we got together."

"You never told them?"

Hermione shook her head, "I wanted to, but I knew they wouldn't understand. They'd have thought it was a ploy, or a trick, anything but what it was."

"How could saving your life be confused for something like that?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "They would have thought of something. They were very good at thinking of excuses and ways of making everything you did seem bad. Beside's you're Draco Malfoy, you lived to deceive." Hermione smiled lightly and felt Draco chuckle. "He pretty much called Ara scum," she added quietly and felt Draco tense.

"I'll kill him for talking about my daughter that way." Draco growled.

"Just leave it," Hermione said, "there's no point in making the situation worse. Harry made it clear he doesn't want to reconcile with me. Let's just talk about something else."

Draco let out a long, frustrated breath, and nodded, "what would you like to talk about then?"

Hermione smiled, "since I brought it up, can you tell me, again, about how you saved my life?"

Draco smiled.

_The battle had moved to the Great Hall, and everything was a mess of confusion. Death Eaters were losing numbers everywhere you looked. Draco hurried along with his parents, trying to get out of the way of the battle, and find their way to safety._

_He glanced around, ducking as a blast of light shot towards him. It was chaos. Nobody seemed to know what was going on. One second Potter was dead, and the next he had vanished. The Dark Lord was in the middle of the Hall, fighting members of the Order left and right._

_That's when he spotted her, the mudblood. At the time all he could see was her wild hair whipping around her, looking like a vengeful goddess, as she shot spell after spell at unsuspecting Death Eaters. He watched as she defeated her current victim and went to join the fight against his Aunt. She hurried over, but Draco saw him before she did. Roldolphus Lestrange saw Hermione going towards his wife and raised his wand, the killing curse on the tip of his tongue, Draco knew. _

_He acted before he could think, shooting the same curse his Uncle was about to utter. It hit him square in the chest and Hermione saw him fall. Looking around for her saviour, realizing exactly what had just happened, and caught sight of Draco Malfoy. She stared at him, confusion flicking across her face, before nodding at him and turning to join the battle with her friends. _

"Now it's your turn," Draco said, stroking her hair. "You tell me a story."

"What do you want to hear?" she asked.

"Why don't you tell me about the time you begged for me to admit that I saved you, and how you'd been tracking me all through Hogwarts wanting to thank me."

Hermione laughed.

_She had been back to Hogwarts a week now, and every day she had been trying to track down a certain blonde Slytherin. She had had no idea he was coming back to Hogwarts this year and was pleasantly surprised to say the least. Why was she so happy about it? Because after waiting four months she was finally going to get her answers, one way or another._

_She'd been trying her damndest to get him alone, but the Slytherin was truly as sneaky as a snake, avoiding her. It seemed as if every time she saw him alone he'd suddenly disappear, without her even noticing. He was avoiding her, she could tell, and she had a feeling it was because he was embarrassed, or afraid; she wasn't sure which. _

_This time he wasn't going to get away. Hermione had seen him go into the library and spotted him studying at a table in the far back. She crept up, placing a silencing charm on her feet so he wouldn't hear her coming. When she was right behind me, she bent over, her chest leaning against his back, and placed her hands on the table in front of him, knowing he wouldn't be able to escape._

_She felt Draco tense, his shoulders going stiff and his hands stopped writing. He dropped his quill, which rolled off the table and dropped to the floor._

_"What do you want Granger?" he finally muttered coldly, recognizing her flowery scent._

_"You know what," she said quietly. "I want to know why you did it Malfoy. I know it was you, you know."_

_"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Draco sneered, trying his best to act oblivious._

_"Don't play dumb, Malfoy, it doesn't look good on you," Hermione said._

_"Been checking me out, Granger?" Draco smirked._

_Hermione sighed, standing up and crossing her arms. "Just admit it was you Draco, so I can thank you properly."_

_"I don't want your thanks," he snapped._

_"You saved my life, Malfoy. I owe you my life to you now."_

_"I don't want your debt."_

_"You should have thought of that before you killed your Uncle for me," Hermione turned contemplative, "You know, I never thought I'd see the day a pure blood killed his own kind for a muggle born like me."_

_"I didn't do it for you," he nearly yelled. "I did it for redemption!"_

_Hermione stared at him, blinking her eyes a few times before saying, "whatever the reason, I thank you Draco Malfoy. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be standing here today."_

_Hermione turned and walked away then, leaving the Slytherin alone with his thoughts._

"I'm glad you came to me," Hermione said once she finished, "It took you a week but you did it. If you hadn't we wouldn't be together, and have our beautiful girls."

"I couldn't get your annoying voice out of my head," Draco joked, "repeating that line, over and over, 'I thank you Draco Malfoy', if I hadn't come to you, it would have drove me crazy."

Hermione giggled and snuggled in closer. "I love you," she whispered.

Draco kissed her forehead as Hermione closed her eyes, "I love you too, my little lion."

* * *

A/N: Oh lookie here, another update! I got bored and decided to post another chapter! I just finished writing chapter 10, and I must say, I LOVE it, it's fun and cute, and gives a great insight on why the names of the girls are named thus (does that sentence make sense? lol).

And I hope you liked the backstory here on how Draco and Hermione came to be together! Does anyone have any other backstories thery wanna hear about? Let me know and I'll be sure to include them some time in the story!

Question though, my readers... how come I have so many followers to the story and so few reviews? Am I doing something wrong? I love reviews!

Anywho that'd the end of this note, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Three days passed; Hermione refused to dwell on situations she couldn't change and rather put all her effort and thoughts into the gathering at the Malfoy Manor for Ara's 11th birthday. Draco came home from work the day before the party, on July 5th, and pulled Hermione aside.

"Don't be mad at me love," he said quietly, "but I sort of got Ara another birthday gift."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her husband, "And what, pray tell, is this new gift?"

"That broom she was eying in Diagon Alley," he muttered, "But c'mon love, it was totally affordable!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at that, knowing full well her idea of affordable was much different than Draco's. "So on top of the Quidditch Gear you insisted on getting her, the clothes and magic make up kit I got her, and the money my parents sent for her, you think she needed a broom stick as well?"

"She's going to be a brilliant Quidditch star," Draco said, a proud smile on his face.

"She can't even play this year!" Hermione yelled, "I can't believe you Draco Malfoy! You spoil that girl way too much!"

Draco grinned, "I can't help it, if it hadn't been for her, we never would have stayed together; she was our miracle baby."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Our relationship wasn't going that badly,"

"You almost hexed me into obliviation!"

"Oh that was nothing new," Hermione grinned, "I always threaten to hex you."

"But you haven't yet," Draco pointed out cautiously.

"I still could,"

"I'd prefer that you didn't love,"

Hermione smirked, "You are so lucky I love you Draco Malfoy."

Draco looked at Hermione smirking, a smirk only a Malfoy could look good with, and brought her lips to his. "Yes, I am," he whispered against her mouth. They kissed, and Draco lightly pushed Hermione backwards onto the bed, not breaking the kiss.

A knock sounded on the door and Hermione and Draco sighed simultaneously. "Brats," Draco muttered, "Couldn't leave us alone for ten minutes could they?"

"I think you over estimate yourself, love," Hermione grinned pushing him off of her and standing to answer the door. Lyra stood there holding a stuffed dragon in her arms.

"There's an Owl for you mum," Lyra said.

"Thanks Lyra, your mother will be there in a few minutes,"

Hermione shot him a look and rolled her eyes, "No, I'll come now, no need to keep the poor creature waiting."

Draco pouted, causing Hermione to laugh as she walked away. Lyra jumped onto the bed and laid down next to her father. "What are we doing?" she asked him.

"We are doing absolutely nothing." Draco said sadly.

"Oh,"

"Did you need something lovey?" Draco asked turning to his daughter.

"Ara's playing with her wand, and Gemini is out flying," Lyra sighed, "I'm bored."

"Well what would you like to do?"

"Um," Lyra said, thinking to herself, "Maybe we could-."

"Draco," Hermione said, standing suddenly in the doorway, a grave and worried expression on her face. Draco looked at his wife, and then at his daughter.

"Lyra, why don't you go find Ara, mummy and daddy need to talk."

Lyra pouted but hurried off; Draco turned to his wife. "What is it?" he asked urgently, sensing something was wrong.

"It's Ron," she said.

"What about that git?" Draco growled, a sense of jealously shooting through him, even though he knew his wife loved him, hearing her seem concerned about her ex boyfriend made him jealous.

"He's escaped," she breathed, "he's escaped from St. Mungo's. They don't know how he did it. I just got an anonymous letter, it doesn't say who it's from, but I have the strangest suspicion it's from Ginny, I'm almost certain it's a Weasley at any rate."

"Why do you think that?" Draco asked.

"The writing," she shrugged, "it's been a while since any of them wrote to me, but I could recognize the way they wrote their W's anywhere. It was a Weasley thing. But forge that, this is serious!"

"Why?" Draco sneered, "He's a brainless git, what will he do?"

"He's crazy, Draco! From what the note said he kept mumbling something about me in his sleep, some thought about me that was stuck in his head. Like Sirius," she breathed, suddenly remembering how Harry's godfather used to mumble about Pettigrew in his sleep before escaping Azkaban. "Draco I'm afraid he's going to come after me."

"He's not going to get to you, Hermione." Draco growled possessively, "Nobody is going to touch you."

"But what about the girls?"

"We'll send them to my mother's, there's no place safer than Malfoy Manor."

"We can't just keep sending them to Narcissa's every time there's a problem."

"Well what do you propose then, Hermione?" Draco asked angrily, "I won't have my girls is danger, any of you!"

"Find him," Hermione said, "Draco you're a Wizard Bounty Hunter, so find him before the Auror's do!"

"Hermione," Draco said uncertainly, "you know I can't do that without authorization."

"Draco please," Hermione pleaded, "I can't have him harm my family, our family."

Draco sighed, bringing the now sobbing Hermione into his arms, and rubbed soothing circle onto her back. "Shh," he whispered, "it'll be alright. I'll do whatever I can, I promise you Hermione."

* * *

A/N: Well then, things are starting to get a little interesting, eh? (yes I'm Canadian, and yes we say "eh" so what! lol)

Thanks for reading everyone, and thanks for all the reviews so far! And thank you "whenarewe" for your response to me "why don't I have a lot of reviews" complaint from the last chapter! They said (and I quote...)

"Well I'll tell you a few reasons why there aren't many reviews.  
1. There isn't anything to question and critique.  
2. We don't want our reviews to seem redundant.  
3. We're too lazy to bother sign in."

Anywho, if you DO have something to say, or a question or comment, please feel free to leave a review! And I hope for those of you who don't want their reviews to feel "redundant", well I do hope you leave one at the END of the story and tell me if you liked it and whatnot!

Have a good day/evening/night/morning (wherever you all are from!)


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was Ara's party and Hermione and Draco arrived at the Manor, which was covered in decorations, the girls beside them. They ran to their grandmother, who smiled happily at them, and greeted them with hugs and kisses. Draco wrapped his mother in a hug as well, kissing her cheek. Finally Hermione walked up to her.

"Narcissa," Hermione said.

"Hermione," Narcissa nodded, before grabbing her daughter-in-law in a hug, holding her tightly. "Draco told me what's going on," she whispered, "don't worry dear, I'll be here for the girls if anything happens."

"Thank you Cissy," Hermione whispered, holding her a bit tighter to show her just how thankful she was.

Hermione and Narcissa had been close for many years now, ever since the older woman found out she was getting her first grandchild. Hermione had been so anxious and nervous to tell the woman about her and Draco, let alone the child she was expecting. Narcissa had been overwhelmed, in a good way; she apologized for the way she had been to the young girl in the past, admitting she had no excuse for her behaviour. She explained how she had been raised to see purebloods as the best, and it wasn't until the war that her eyes had been opened to the fact that power was power, and blood was blood; one didn't define the other.

Lucius hadn't believed that, of course, and it wasn't until he killed himself that Narcissa felt brave enough to contact her sister, Andromeda, and reconcile. It had taken a while for Andromeda to convince Narcissa that muggleborns weren't dirty scum, and after she had learned about her brother-in-law, and how brave he had been during the war, Narcissa couldn't help but believe it; her views had changed. She had only been too pleased when she heard Hermione was with her son, and that she was pregnant.

Narcissa loved her granddaughters, although Ara was by far her favourite, as she was the first born. She didn't care that they were halfbloods, and all girls, she was just happy to have them in her life. She knew Lucius must been rolling around in his grave, not only because their granddaughters weren't pure, but also because that left no one to carry on the Malfoy name, but he was no longer with them, and no longer her concern.

Lucius had committed suicide after learning that he would be spending the remaining of his years in Azkaban. He had gone to trial, and testified that he wasn't as evil as everyone believed him to be, but the Wizengamot wouldn't listen to him. All they saw were his misdeeds in the past, and how closely he had been allied with Voldemort. He had been sentenced to lifetime in Azkaban, but before they could capture him, he stole a wand from one of the guards, and Avada'd himself. His pride couldn't take the thought of spending the rest of his years locked away in a cell.

That had been the key to both Narcissa's and Draco's freedom in life; the two of them hadn't been punished by the court, they had been set free. That had also been what gave Draco the courage to seek Hermione out, a week after she had thanked him for saving his life; his father's death had let him do what he wanted to do, without fear of judgement or punishment. He was free to live his life his own way. And he did.

"Hello, Hermione," a voice said and the brunette turned to see Narcissa's sister standing there with Teddy. Teddy smiled and waved at Ara, wishing her a happy birthday. Hermione smiled at Andromeda. "Meda, it's nice to see you again."

"You as well, my dear," she smiled, turning to her nephew, "and Draco."

"Aunt Meda," he said smiling.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for what happened in Diagon Alley the other day," she said lowering her voice, "Teddy told me the trouble Harry caused you."

Hermione shook her head, "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. It's mine, I asked you not to tell him we were around, asked you not to tell him that you saw us. The fault is all mine, you have nothing to worry about."

"Ara, Ara!" Teddy said happily, "Wait until you see what we got you for your birthday!"

Ara smiled excitedly, "when do we get to open up presents?" She turned to her parents, "Please mum, dad! Can we do it now?"

Draco laughed, "Let all your guests arrive first, Ara. There are very few people here yet."

Ara sighed, "Alright," she turned to Teddy, "c'mon. I want to show you something." The two ran off through the hall while the adults watched them.

"They are such good friends," Hermione smiled.

"What are they going to do when Ara's sorted into Slytherin? Teddy's a Gryffindor, is he not?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "There is absolutely no proof that Ara is going to be in Slytherin. I keep telling you not to get your spirits set too high on it."

"She's ambitious and cunning, like all worthy Slytherins," Draco said stubbornly.

"She's also brave and intelligent, like any Gryffindor."

"Personally, I can see the girl being in Ravenclaw," Narcissa pointed out.

"Better than Hufflepuff," mumbled Draco.

"Mummy," Lyra said tugging on her mother's pants and interrupting the adult's debate. "Mummy, I want to go play."

"Alright darling," Hermione said. "Just don't wander too far."

"I've set a playroom just next door, in case the younger ones wanted something to do," Narcissa said, "Why don't I take you there, Lyra, my love?"

Lyra nodded excitedly and took her grandmother's hand, walking off with her.

"I'll be in the library," Gemini said walking away as well.

"I swear, that girl is so much like me most of the time, and then out of the blue she'll do something that screams Hermione," Draco said watching their middle child.

"You like to read," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, but I'd never choose to spend my time in the library during a party."

Hermione scoffed and turned to greet some of the other guests, welcoming them to the party

A few hours passed by, Ara getting more and more impatient to open her gifts. Finally, after a later lunch was served and the cake was eaten, everyone gathered around the pile of gifts and watched the birthday girl open each one.

She received a lot of books and small trinkets from most guests, although Teddy had gotten her a fun little potion making kit that let her experiment with her physical looks. "Now you can morph yourself, just like me! There's a potion that will temporarily change your eyes colour with only two drops in each eye! One that'll change your hair colour! This one," he said holding up the book and flipping to a certain page, "will make you taller too!"

"Wow," Ara said smiling, "that's so cool!"

"When you get to Hogwarts we can confuse so many people! It'll be a blast!"

Ara smiled widely at her friend before opening her grandmothers gift. Inside was a necklace with the Black family crest. "I received this when I turned 11," Narcissa said as Ara gaped at it, "I never had a daughter to give it to, so I'm giving it to you."

"Wow," Ara said again, but this time with a sigh, "it's beautiful Grandmother. Thank you so much."

"I know technically you are a Malfoy, but there's still Black blood in you." Narcissa said.

"But," Ara said, "This isn't the Malfoy crest."

"It's the Black one," Draco said, "You're grandmother discussed it with your mother and I and we agreed you could have it."

"Thank you," Ara said again, clasping the necklace around her neck.

"Ok, now time to open our gifts," Hermione said smiling at her daughter.

Ara excitedly ripped the paper off the clothes and make up kit, thanking her mother, knowing it was she who got them for her. When Draco handed her the last gift, she tore into the paper faster than a snitch could fly.

In it was a whole set of Quidditch gear, from Catcher gloves to Beaters bats. But it was the broom that made Ara scream in delight.

"I can't believe you got it for me!" She said, jumping up and giving her father the biggest hug he'd ever received. "And you let him!" She added hugging her mother just as hard. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said over and over again.

"Let's go try it out!" Teddy said loudly, seeing the name on the broom stick. "I can't believe you actually got it! It's the best broom on the market!"

The two hurried off, with Gemini, Lyra, and the other children chasing after them, excited and curious to see the new broomstick work.

"So, am I still in trouble for getting her the broom?" Draco asked his wife with a smirk on his face.

"How can I be mad after a reaction like that?" Hermione asked hugging her husband.

* * *

A/N: Another update! Am I updating too frequently or do you guys like that?

I know some of you are going to be like "oh yay another filler chapter" BUT I wanted to introduce Narcissa to the story, as I'm sure some of you were wondering what Draco's parents thought of their marriage!

Next chapter will be posted soon, and for those anxious to see Harry again, you won't have to wait long!

Side note, I'm currently writing chapter 14 (go me!) and things are starting to get goooooood! I can't wait for you guys to read it!

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

The wind rushed through her hair as she leaned forwards, making the broom go faster. She had never been this high, or this fast, on a broomstick before; it was exhilarating. She knew her mother was shouting at her to go lower, knew she ought not to be testing the limits quite so soon, but she was a very good flyer, she could handle it.

Pulling out of a dive she landed smoothly on the ground; her father had a wide, proud smile on his face, her mother looked a little pale.

"Merlin you nearly gave me a heart attack," Hermione said, "I told you to be careful Ara!"

"I was mum," Ara beamed, "I didn't even fall, not once!"

"You were fantastic," Draco laughed, "I haven't seen such fine flying skills in an eleven year old since I myself was eleven."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't encourage her Draco."

"But Hermione she's fantastic! A star in the making!"

"Would you really let me become a professional Quidditch player?" Ara asked.

Hermione looked worried as Draco replied, "Of course! You can be whatever your little heart desires to be."

"Thanks dad," Ara smiled as an Owl flew and landed on her shoulder, holding her leg out. "It's Teddy's Owl!" Ara quickly took the letter off the Owl's leg and read the note, "Andromeda has invited me to come over! Could I mum? Dad? I've never been to Teddy's before!"

"With good reason," Draco muttered while Hermione frowned.

"Could I see that?" She asked and Ara handed the letter to her.

_Ara,_

_I was telling my grandmother what a wonderful time I had with you are your party last week! We got to talking and she suggested I see if you'd like to come for a visit, since it seems as if we only ever see each other at Great-Aunt-Cissy's!_

_She says to ask your mum and dad what they think and get back to me as soon as you can!_

_Hope to see you,_

_Teddy_

"Could I? Please mum?" Ara begged, folding her hands together and pleading with her eyes.

"I've got to discuss this with your father, Ara. Give me a few minutes. Why don't you put your broom away and go get cleaned up?"

Ara knew not to argue with her mother, especially if she wanted something, so she nodded and hurried away. Hermione watched her go, thoughts mulling around her head, before sighing and turning to her husband.

"Harry hangs out at Teddy's a lot," Hermione mumbled, "That's what Andromeda told me. He wants to have the kind of relationship with Teddy that he never got to have with Sirius. He wants to be there for Teddy like a father would be. Teddy practically lives with Harry if he's not at Andromeda's."

"So you're worried?"

Hermione nodded, "I don't think Harry would hurt our daughter, Draco, but-." She sighed, "I just don't know what he'd say to her. I'm scared he might not let Teddy near her."

Draco's fists clenched together as he took a deep breath in and let it out slowly calming himself. "We could go with her," he suggested. "That way if Potter shows up we can just leave."

Hermione thought about it, "Wouldn't Meda be suspicious?"

"She knows about the situation Hermione, and she's been nothing but kind and honest with us, and she kept our secret. I think she'd understand."

Hermione nodded, "Alright then. I'll let Ara know. She won't be too happy about it though."

Draco chuckled as the two walked back to the house together. Predictably Ara was upset, thinking her parents just didn't trust her. Hermione didn't want to explain to her eleven year old daughter exactly what the situation was so she just sighed and shook her head, telling her daughter that they trusted her completely, and that it had nothing to do with her.

The next day they flooed over to Teddy and Andromeda's house; as they walked out of the fireplace and into the house, they were greeted by a young girl about Ara's age with thick blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Something about those eyes had Hermione staring.

"Hi," the girl said smiling, "I'm Victorie!"

"Hello," Hermione said, "Is Andromeda here?"

"I'm right here Hermione," a voice said coming around the corner, "sorry for the intrusion with Victorie. She and her siblings, Dominique and Louis, needed a babysitter for the day and since Victorie and Teddy are friends, I said I'd take them."

"It's no problem," Hermione smiled as the two other children walked in, both had red hair; the girl had auburn red and the boy the famous Weasley red.

"Victorie Weasley," Hermione said, "I take it? Bill and Fleur's daughter? So these must be their children too?"

"I'm sorry Hermione," Andromeda said, "I know things are rough between you and all of them right now."

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said, "It'll be fine. Let the children play." She turned to Lyra, Ara, and Gemini. "Girls, I want you to behave yourselves, do you understand? I can just imagine what kind of trouble the Weasley children get into."

"They're not so bad," Teddy said coming into the room. Victorie smiled widely at him and ran to hug him but he pushed past her and grabbed Ara, hugging her tightly. Ara squealed and giggled as he swung her.

"Put me down," Ara said laughingly.

"We'll leave you alone," Hermione said, grabbing her husband's arm and pulling him out of the room, following Andromeda. Draco tried to protest, watching his daughter with Teddy, but Hermione kept pulling him away. "They'll be fine," she whispered.

"I don't trust him, did you see the way he swung her?"

"Draco they're kids! She's eleven years old, and he's thirteen. What could they possibly do?"

"You're so naïve," Draco grumbled.

"Nothing goes on in this house without my knowledge," Andromeda said, "Trust me, they won't do anything. Beside's, with the younger ones around they wouldn't get a chance to."

"Just relax and let's have a cup of tea." Hermione said. "And trust your daughter to take care of herself."

As they walked towards the kitchen, the door bell sounded and Andromeda turned to answer it. Hermione could hear voices as they waited for her, not knowing which way the kitchen was.

"I know I just saw him last night, but James was asking and we were close by so I figured why not."

"I don't know, it's not a good time," Andromeda whispered.

"Please," A young boy's voice pleaded.

"What harm could they do? Molly told me Bill's kids are here, Al just wants to see his cousins."

"I don't know," Andromeda said sighing and looking back at Hermione and Draco.

Hermione suddenly had a feeling she knew who was at the door and she sighed, "Just let them in, don't mind us."

"Alright," Andromeda said opening the door further to reveal Harry Potter and his oldest child.

"Bloody Hell," Draco grumbled.

* * *

A/N: So here's your typical Weekend Update! This was a set up chapter to the next one, which I hope you all will enjoy! I also hope you all enjoyed this one!

Please leave a review letting me know!

Sidenote: does anyone enjoy reading original fiction? I've posted a story on fictionpress under the name of vkarkheck that I wrote for NaNoWriMo last year (National Novel Writing Month for those who don't know what NaNoWriMo is) and since I've decided to share it, there hasn't been much views and no reviews yet, or followers or anything, and I'm a little disappointed because I worked my ass off for that story and am quite proud of it! The story is called "On The Horizion" and it does contain adult themes such as language, rape, and abuse so if you are sensitive to such subjects don't read it, but if you aren't then please go check it out! I would be forever in your debt :)

Aright, enough self promoting... please review!


	9. Chapter 9

"What are they doing here?" Harry yelled angrily as he spotted the duo. He pushed the door open further, making it slam against the wall, and stormed in. His son looked a little worried at his father's reaction.

"They are my guests, Harry," Andromeda said, "I'd appreciate it if you respected them while you are in my house."

Harry glared at Hermione and Draco, "I think we'll come back another time." His teeth clenched together as he angrily went to grab his son and go, but before he got the chance to five kids came running into the entrance hall the group was gathered in.

"Uncle Harry!" three of the five kids shouted, latching onto their uncle. Harry's face instantly changed from anger to loving as he hugged his nieces and nephew. James looked from his cousins to his father and slipped away before Harry could notice, just as Teddy and Ara rounded the corner.

"I wasn't expecting you!" Teddy said happily as he ran and hugged his godfather.

"James wanted to see you," Harry shrugged, hugging him back.

"Where is he?" Teddy asked confused, glancing around the hall.

"He was here a moment ago," Harry replied, confused, and looking around as well.

"He snuck away," Hermione said quietly; Harry looked at her, his expression becoming guarded, "he went that way." She pointed to a door off to the left. Teddy sighed and nodded, "I know where he went. I'll get him for you."

Harry looked back at his godson and let out a breath before saying, "don't worry about it Ted, he wanted to see you, the least I could do is let him stay."

Andromeda smiled, "would you like to stay for a cup of tea then? We were just going to make some." Harry looked as if he was going to protest so she added, "I wanted to discuss something with you anyways."

Sighing again, Harry nodded, "I suppose so."

"Would you lead the way to the kitchen then Harry?" Andromeda asked.

Without looking at Hermione or Draco, Harry took the third door on the right; Hermione glanced at Andromeda who nodded encouragingly at the two.

"C'mon Draco," Hermione said quietly, grabbing her husbands hand and going through the door as well.

The kitchen was spectacular; long counters stretched across one wall, both muggle and magic appliances on it. A stainless steel oven, fridge, and dishwasher sat on another wall, and an island sat in the middle of the room, stools surrounding it. Harry was busy at work, tapping his wand on a kettle to make it boil and summoning four mugs. It was obvious he was in the kitchen quite often, as he knew where everything was and worked in comfort and ease.

With another flick of his wand, the mugs of tea floated from the counter to the island, where Andromeda had already taken a seat. She gestured for Draco and Hermione to sit as well.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione whispered, lifting the cup to her mouth for a sip. He didn't smile, but he didn't look as hostile as he had earlier either; Hermione couldn't help but feel optimistic that maybe, just maybe, they could get on a civil road again.

Harry turned to Andromeda without a word to Hermione, took a sip from his own cup, and asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was just wondering how the search was going?" She sighed, "I've grown quite fond of the Weasley family, and I'm worried how poor Molly is dealing with everything. At her age the poor woman can't handle too much, she's not as strong as she use to be."

Harry nodded, lowering his gaze to his cup, blinking his eyes a few times. It took a moment for Hermione to realize he was blinking back tears; she had the strongest urge to reach out to him and comfort him, like the old friends they use to be, but she didn't think he'd appreciate it.

"There's been no luck as of yet," Harry finally mumbled. "He's in hiding and we can't find him anywhere. It's strange, I thought I would find him in no time, I thought I knew him well enough to track him to the ends of this earth."

"His mind isn't like it once was," Andromeda said shaking her head, "who knows what the poor lad is thinking."

"He's not thinking," Harry seethed, "that's the problem! He's crazy, Andromeda, he's crazy and there's nothing I can do to help him! He's not thinking straight! He can't think properly! He doesn't know who he is or what he's doing half the time! Dammit, I'm scared! I'm scared about what he will do, who he will hurt! I don't know what to do," he ended in a whisper.

Hermione sat there in shock, exchanging awkward glances with Draco. It seemed as if Harry had forgotten about them, as he was letting everything out in front of them. It wasn't difficult for Hermione to realize he was talking about Ron, and Hermione could see how much the situation bothered him. It bothered her as well, and it had been 10 years since she had spoken to him.

She wasn't sure if she should speak and shatter the awkward silence, or stay quiet, letting the man brood.

"How many people are on the track team?" Draco finally asked, breaking the silence. Harry's head whipped up, an odd look crossing his face, almost like a mixture of anger and shock. Hermione stared at her husband in surprise and shock, as well. She hadn't expected him to say a word to Harry.

"Why do you care Malfoy?" Harry finally said, his eyes going into slits, "Why do you care about a Weasley? You've never liked any of them! Blood traitors, that's what you called the lot of them! You couldn't give a bloody hell about any of them!"

"Hermione does though," Draco spoke quietly, curling his hands into fists in anger, trying his hardest to resist punching the man across from him, "my wife asked me to help find him. My wife cares, and so I care."

"Draco is a Wizard Bounty Hunter Harry," Hermione finally spoke, "He has countless resources that the Aurors may not, he's very good at tracking wizards who don't want to be found. Beside's, having someone who doesn't know Ron so well may be an advantage, maybe you're thinking too much about what the Ron you knew would do, and not what this Ron can do."

"I don't need your help," Harry hissed out.

"I want Ron found, Harry," Hermione said, "I'm scared too. I have a family, I have children who I don't want getting harmed, and I'm afraid of what Ron could do. I just want to keep my family safe."

"Let them help Uncle Harry," a voice said from the doorway; all four adults jumped and turned to see Teddy and Ara standing there, both with wide eyes and looking slightly scared. Teddy had a determined look on his face though, "let them help you."

"You don't need to do everything on your own Harry," Andromeda said quietly, "My nephew is willing you give you the additional help you know you need. You may not like him, and I get that, but there's too much at stake here to let events of the past get in the way. Beside's Teddy and Ara have become close friends, so you'll need to get used to the Malfoy's eventually."

Harry raised his hand, running it through his hair frustratingly, messing it up like he used to. Hermione couldn't hide the smile that crossed her face.

"What?" Harry asked sounding annoyed.

"Nothing," she said, "it's just I haven't seen you do that to yourself in a long time."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Running your hands through your hair," Hermione said, "you only do it when your frustrated, normally because you're about to do something you don't want to do."

Harry stared at her, and slowly a small smile crossed his face. "You're right," he said and turned to look at Draco, "I'll accept your help Malfoy."

Draco nodded his head and took a sip of his now cold tea, choking slightly on the taste.

"Daddy?" Lyra said walking in the room, "will you play with me daddy? Gemini is playing with Dominique and Louis and I don't understand the rules of the game."

"Ara I thought we told you to make sure Lyra was included in the game." Hermione said.

"Why are you getting mad at me?" Ara asked, "It's Gem who's excluding her!"

"Was not!" Gemini said walking in the room with the two Weasley red heads in trail.

"Was too!"

"Can we leave the children and go do something else?" Victorie asked Teddy, as she walked in with James. "Do you have enough brooms for Quidditch?"

"That sounds like it'd be fun," Andromeda said, "I'd bet Draco and Harry could be captains for teams and you could make a big game out of it."

Harry and Draco exchanged uneasy looks as Hermione smirked at her husband, knowing he'd give anything for a chance to beat Harry, especially in front of his girls. "What do you say love?"

"You're on."

* * *

A/N: So it's bright and early where I'm from, 6:20am, and I had a few inutes to spare before leaving for work and I thought, why not update? So here it is! Ta Da! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I LOVE the next chapter, it has the sweetest moment between Ara and Draco! I can't wait for you guys to read it!

Hope all of you who were waiting for Harry to come around enjoyed the chapter! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione yelled and cheered as Ara scored another goal on Victorie; the score was currently 50 to 30 for the Malfoy's. Draco and Harry were playing seeker, while Victorie and Teddy played Keeper; James, Dominique and Louis were the chasers for Harry's team, and Ara, Gemini, and little Lyra played chaser for Draco. Harry was upset when Teddy had chosen to play for the Malfoy team, but he had insisted on being with Ara, claiming it would only be fair that way.

Andromeda and Hermione were on the ground watching the game; Hermione was worried for her youngest daughter as Lyra had only been on a broom a handful of times in the past but Draco had told her not to worry. He claimed each and every one of their girls had inherited his flying and Quidditch genes, and besides, he would be there to catch her if she fell, the outcome of the game be damned.

Currently she watched as her husband circled the small Qudditch field looking for the snitch; Teddy blocked a goal shot by Dominique as Hermione spotted Harry dive. She tried signalling to Draco that Harry had spotted something, but Draco wasn't looking her way, he was too focused on watching as Lyra got the Quaffle and shot it at the rings.

Just as Harry caught the snitch, the Quaffle went in the third ring. Lyra had scored on Victorie. Hermione yelled happily, running out to the field as Lyra squealed in excitement.

"Did you see that mummy? Did you see it?" Lyra asked as she landed on the ground. "I did it mummy, I did it!"

"You did wonderful darling!" Hermione said happily, "but my goodness I was so scared you were going to fall off that broom!"

"I told you not to worry Mione," Draco said, landing smoothly and scooping his daughter up, "you were amazing my little lovey." He kissed her head affectionately as everyone else landed around them, the snitch firmly in Harry's hand.

"Well," Harry said, "some things never change, eh Malfoy?"

"Potter, my little five year old daughter scored her first goal in Quidditch, I'd lose the World Cup just to see that again." Draco said, extending his hand, "Good game, Potter."

Harry looked at the hand in surprise, slowly reaching to take it, "You're girls are marvellous flyers Malfoy."

"Ara will be the star of her house team," Draco nodded.

"But I can't even play until I'm in second year, at least!" Ara pouted.

"Not necessarily," Harry said shaking his head, "I was captain of the Gryffindor team, and I began playing when I was in first year. First years even showed up to tryouts when I hosted them. There's nothing wrong with a first year being on the team if they're good enough."

"But I'm not allowed a broom,"

"I'll tell you what," Harry said, "I'll ask the headmistress to make a new rule, any first year willing to try out for Quidditch, who are serious enough about it, can have their parents meet them at the school the day of try outs with their broom. If they're accepted to the team, then they can keep their brooms. Sound good?"

Ara jumped excitedly, "Thank you Mr. Potter, thank you so much!"

"Can I be included in that?" James asked his father, eyes wide.

Harry laughed, "Yes James, even you can be included in that."

"We should get inside, it's beginning to get dark," Andromeda said, smiling at Harry.

"Ara, would you stay out here with me a moment?" Draco asked. She nodded and the two of them watched as everyone else filed inside. Once they were alone, Draco looked up at the sky, seemingly searching for something.

"I'm sorry we couldn't do this on your birthday, but a lot happened that night." Draco said as he scanned the sky. "Remember how we always look for our constellations in the stars? It's about the right time for us to do it. Would you like to?" He asked, finally looking down at his daughter.

Ara nodded happily; Draco sat down on the grass and she climbed onto his lap, the two of them raising their eyes to the stars.

"There's the big dipper," Draco said in a soft voice, "and the little dipper too, do you see it?"

"I do," Ara said in a voice just as soft, "Can you find mine yet?"

"Just give me one moment," Draco said as his eyes kept moving along. "There it is; do you see it?" he suddenly asked, pointing up at a cluster of stars. He traced them with his finger and Ara followed it, smiling softly.

"Tell me again why you named me Ara," she whispered, keeping her eyes on the constellation in the sky.

"The day before you're birth, your mother and I were star gazing, like we often did. We had originally planned on naming you Krystal, but that night your mother produced a book of constellations that she had bought that day and we made a game of trying to find them in the sky. Yours was the first one we spotted and as we looked at it, you're mother began to have contractions and the labour began. It only seemed fitting for you to be named after the stars we had just been looking at.

Ara smiled hearing the story of her naming, she felt so special to be named after something so romantic.

"And what about Gemini?"

"We named Gemini after my zodiac sign," Draco said, "My birthday, June 5th, lies under the Zodiac sign of the Gemini. If you ever read what a Gemini is, in terms of the Zodiac, your mother and I agreed it described me perfectly. It's ironic that Gemini is so much like I am. Her name suits her perfectly, I think."

"And Lyra?"

"Lyra is a constellation seen in August; Draco is one of the bordering constellations surrounding Lyra, and Ara is part of the Hercules family of constellations, the same family that Lyra is a part of. Your mother and I thought it was a beautiful name, and since it was associated with both your and mine constellation, it seemed to fit in with the family perfectly. Besides, the name means harp, which is my favourite musical instrument."

Ara sighed happily as she turned to look at her father's face, "I love the fact that you guys put so much thought into our names, it truly shows how important we are to you."

"Astronomy became a common interest for your mother and I, our first date was spent star gazing. We saw a shooting star that night," Draco sighed at the memory, "your mother was so excited, she had never seen one before. I'm always telling your mother that our future is written in the stars, as you girls are our future, and your names come from the stars."

"That's so romantic," Ara said, "I hope someday I can find a boy who will be as romantic as you are."

"You will, Ara," Draco said hugging his daughter closely. "You will."

Hermione walked out of the house to see her husband and daughter curled up together, looking at the stars. She couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face, and the happy tears that formed in her eyes.

"He's really changed." Hermione turned to see Harry standing there, watching her husband and daughter with curiosity in his eyes. "I never thought he could change."

"You never gave him a chance," Hermione whispered, "We were all affected by the war, Harry. Draco went through a lot, a lot more than you realize. It took him a long time for him to feel at ease with life again."

"I still don't understand how the two of you came to be together," Harry said, looking at Hermione.

"He saved my life Harry, the day you killed Voldemort, in the Great Hall. Bellatrix's husband was trying to kill me and Draco killed him to save me. Later, while we were back at Hogwarts, I cornered him, asking him why. He told me he did it for redemption. He wanted to redeem himself."

"I never knew,"

"That's because you never gave me the chance to explain, you walked out on me, followed Ron, and never bothered to return my Owls, so I gave up."

"I'm sorry Hermione," Harry whispered, lowering his eyes in shame. "I'm so sorry, for everything."

Hermione nodded, "I accept your apology Harry." She said, "All I want is to be a part of your life again, get to know your other children, get to know Ginny again. I've missed the lot of you."

"It was Ginny," Harry said, looking up at the stars, "she was the one who sent you that letter, telling you about Ron. She was so confused that day in Diagon Alley, she didn't know what to think or what to say. She had no idea what was going on. She wanted to speak to you but she didn't want to anger me; she's missed you so much Hermione."

"I suspected; When you return home tonight, Harry, have her Owl me. We'll set up a date together where our kids can get together and meet."

"I think she'd like that," Harry said. "I have to get James home now though. Thank you Hermione, for forgiving me so easily."

Hermione nodded and watched him walk back inside before turning her attention to Ara and Draco again. It hadn't been easy for her to let everything go, to forgive Harry for hurting her like he had, but she knew she had to, for the sake of her children.

* * *

A/N: Ok, what'd you guys think? I absolutely adore the star gazing scene between Draco and Ara, I was smiling softly the entire time I wrote it, it just made me happy!

I know many of you were probably expecting more written about the Qudditch Game, and I'm sorry if I disappointed you with it :( but I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways!

I did my research when it came to the constellations, just so you know! I tried my damndest to find a way to connect the names to each other, and I did! The whole reason I chose the names in the beginning was they sounded pretty, I never knew they actually connected! But yes, I did do my homework for this chapter!

Just a note, I am currently struggling with chapter 16, therefore there may be less frequent updates (as in the typical Weekend one rather than 2 or 3 times a week!) I hope you all understand, but I've gotten to a difficult part of the story and I want to write it the best I possibly can, and it's become rather challenging for me. I know exactly what I want, but for some reason it's not getting on paper like I wish it would. But no worries, I will get past this and, hopefully, fulfill all of your wishes with the story!

Just a thought, is there anything in particular any of you want to see happen in this story? I've had 2 requests so far and I've managed to include those but if any has anything else, please feel free to let me know! I love input! Plus, if you have a wish and I grant it, you get a shout out when that chapter is posted!

Alright, this has been a long Authors Note, so I will conclude it with... Please review!

*Edit* a review pointed out that it wasn't Astrology it was Astronomy.. sorry for the mix up...however you didn't need to be so rude about it -.-' anyways it's been fixed!


	11. Chapter 11

Draco sighed as he returned home after a busy day; he had gone to the Ministry of Magic to meet Harry, who was the head of the Auror department, to review the case of Ronald Weasley and his escape from St. Mungos. Draco was shocked to hear how the red head had managed to get away from all his guards considering how weak he had been. It had involved 3 healers being injured and even the death of one of the assistant healers who decided he wanted to play "hero" and capture the maniac that was now Ron Weasley.

"Draco?" Hermione asked walking into the entrance hall and enveloping her husband in a hug, "how was your day?"

Draco shook his head as he took off his traveling cloak, tossing it onto the bench that sat by the shoe rack. "Hermione, you would not believe how he did it." Hermione opened her mouth but Draco shook his head again, "I'm not telling you, I can't. What he did was too terrible and even if you haven't been the closest of friends for ten years now, I know you still care about him. If I told you exactly how he managed to get away-." he trailed off, "I can't tell you."

Hermione swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and nodded, "I understand," she said quietly. Draco held her close again, taking a deep breath of her hair to soothe him before letting it out slowly. "I am so glad you didn't end up with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder like he did," he mumbled, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come into my life when you did, or if I lost you to something as scary as PTSD."

"That's what caused it, wasn't it," Hermione muttered, "After the war Ron developed PTST and my so called betrayal caused him to go over the top."

"Stop blaming yourself," Draco said, "it wasn't your fault."

"It feels like it was," Hermione whispered.

Draco was quiet for a moment before saying, "Ron was sick Hermione, it could have been any number of things that pushed him over the edge. Stop blaming yourself."

Hermione nodded and took his hand, "let's go eat dinner," she said. "Molly's invited us to dinner at the Burrow next Saturday," she added. "Ginny told me she was so excited to hear that Harry and I are talking again, and she wants to meet our girls."

"The Burrow?" Draco asked scrunching his forehead up, "you mean the Weasley house?"

"The one and only," Hermione confirmed, "The Weasley's were like a second family to me Draco, it would mean a lot to me if you agreed to come."

Draco sighed, stopped walking, and pulled Hermione in for a kiss, "Anything for you, my little lion," he murmured.

Hermione giggled, kissing him back, before walking into the dinning room where the girls were sitting and waiting for dinner.

"What took you so long?" Ara grumbled, "I'm hungry!"

"Ara," Draco growled, "That is no way to speak to your parents."

Ara rolled her eyes in response.

Hermione sighed and waved her wand, causing food to scoop onto each plate. The family ate in silence at first, but it didn't take long for the girls to start arguing with each other. The couple sighed, wishing for once that they could get through a meal without at least one of their daughters starting a fight with the other. It seemed to be an every day occurrence; Hermione figured it was something that came with having three girls, or three children period.

"Enough!" Draco finally said, raising his voice to be heard above the arguing. "I don't bloody know what you girls are fighting about, nor do I care. I've had a very long and stressful day and I would like to eat my dinner in peace. Is that too much to ask?"

Silence was met as the three girls exchanged looks with each other; Lyra, looking a little scared at her father's tone of voice, shook a little and the glass in front of her shattered. Without flinching, Draco repaired the glass and turned to look at his daughters.

"Can we eat in silence now?" Draco asked, lifting his fork to his mouth; the girls nodded and returned to their meals, quietly.

After they finished eating and the girls went to their rooms to play and Hermione took the chance to scold her husband.

"You didn't need to yell at the girls," she said, flicking her wand at the table.

"It's an every day occurrence, Hermione. We have never, ever, eaten a meal in peace."

"I know that, Draco," Hermione said exasperated, "but that doesn't mean you need to lose your tempter at them."

"You try having the kind of day I just had," Draco said angrily, "And then having to come home to their bickering!"

"I had a long day as well Draco," Hermione replied, "It's not easy to be a muggle lawyer! Do you know the kind of cases I have to deal with? Muggles are… they're…" Hermione stomped her foot in frustration, "Muggles are absolutely ridiculous sometimes! The things they argue over! Honestly," she shook her head, "I never realized just how preposterous they can be, and I grew up with them!"

It was quiet for a moment before Draco burst into laughter. Hermione stared at him for a moment before joining in his laughter.

"Why are we fighting over something so stupid?" Draco asked once the laughter died down, "are we a bunch of muggles now?"

"Muggles fight over stupider things than this," Hermione said, "trust me."

Draco pulled his wife in, holding her close, and kissed the top of her head. "I'll go apologize to the girls," he finally mumbled into her hair.

"You do that," Hermione agreed, "and I'll finish cleaning up."

Draco walked away, seeking out Lyra's room first. The way his little lovey had looked at him in fear reminded him of how he used to look at his father, and he didn't want that for his daughters. He knew what it was like to grow up afraid of your father, and it was the worst feeling in the world.

He knocked on his five year olds door before opening it and finding Lyra sitting on the floor with her dragon in her lap. She was sitting there with tears falling down her face; it broke Draco's heart.

"Lyra," Draco said softly, "Lovey, can I come in?"

Lyra nodded, sniffled, and clutched her dragon even closer to her body. Draco sat down next to her, put an arm around her shoulder, and pulled her in for a hug. They sat like that for a few minutes, Draco giving his daughter love and comfort.

"I'm sorry I yelled," Draco finally said.

"You scared me daddy," Lyra whispered.

"I know," Draco whispered back, blinking his eyes quickly, feeling the sting of tears. Thinking he had scared his daughter was one thing, but hearing her confirm it simply crushed him. "I'm so sorry I raised my voice and scared you like that. I know what it feels like to be scared of your father, it wasn't something I ever wanted you to feel."

"Why did you yell daddy?" Lyra asked, looking up at him, her hazel eyes glowing bright green from the tears.

"I was upset," Draco said, choosing his words carefully, "I had a long day at work, and I didn't want to hear your sisters bicker any longer. I lost my temper and I shouldn't have. So I'm sorry."

"It's okay daddy," Lyra said, sniffling and wiping her nose on her dragon. "I forgive you. I'm sorry for breaking the glass at dinner."

Draco smiled softly and pulled his daughter in for a big hug. "It wasn't your fault, lovey. These things happen when you're young and still unable to control your magic. Now, let me clean dragon up for you," he flicked his wand at the toy, cleaning the mucus off of it. "I need to go see Gemini now, alright?"

Lyra nodded and Draco kissed her head before leaving. He closed the door and moved down the hallway, to Gemini's room. Draco could hear crashes and bangs coming from inside. Sighing he opened the door without knocking, knowing she wouldn't have heard him anyways.

The room was a disaster; books were thrown around everywhere, toys lay on the floor broken, and the wall had a small hole in it. Gemini was about to pick up the desk chair and throw it at the mirror when she saw her father standing by the door.

"What?" she growled. Draco looked at her, and then around the room again. Like the fear he saw in Lyra's eyes, he recognized the destruction Gemini had caused of her room. He did the same thing when he had been younger and upset with his parents, throw things and break things. He figured it would be the best way to deal with his anger. How wrong he had been.

"As healthy as it is to get your anger out," Draco said, waving his wand at the toys to repair them, "there are better ways to do it than this."

"Oh yeah?" Gemini asked, dropping the chair she wanted to throw, "like what?"

"Screaming," Draco shrugged as he flicked his wand again, repairing the hole in the wall and putting the books back on their shelf, "or some sort of creative and artistic thing."

"I was being creative," Gemini smirked, "I was making a 3D scene. I was going to entitle it 'When My Parents Piss Me Off'."

"Watch your language," Draco growled.

"Why should I?" Gemini snapped.

Draco sighed, taking a deep breath in and then out again, trying to control himself. Gemini was being just as sarcastic and rude as he used to be to his parents; however, when he had been younger his father hadn't been able to control his temper, and that would result in Draco being punished. He was here to apologize to Gemini, not pick a fight with her.

"I'm here to apologize," he finally said in a much calmer voice. "I shouldn't have yelled at dinner. I'm sorry, Gem."

Gemini studied her father for a moment, not saying anything. He could see the thoughts and emotions flickering through her eyes. She didn't want to accept his apology, she was too angry, she wanted to keep fighting. She didn't want to show weakness. But finally she lowered her eyes and mumbled, 'it's alright. I'm sorry I was fighting with Ara."

Draco let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding while he waited for Gemini's response. "What were the two of you fighting about anyways?"

"Nothing, it was stupid," Gemini muttered.

"If you want to talk," Draco said walking closer to his daughter, "your mother and I are here, you know that, right?"

"Yeah," Gemini said softly, "I know. Thanks dad."

Draco nodded, hugged his daughter, and kissed her forehead. "Now, clean up the rest of this mess. I need to talk to Ara now."

His eldest daughter's room was located at the other end of the hall; it would have made more sense for him to see her first, but he had needed to make sure his baby girl was alright first. As the youngest, Lyra was the most fragile.

Now he knocked on Ara's door; inside he could hear loud music and Ara's voice. His daughter had a beautiful voice and he always loved hearing it. He knew music was her outlet, her way of expressing herself. It was one of those things he wasn't sure where it came from genetically; sure Hermione and Draco liked listening to the wireless, but neither was as into music was Ara was.

"Ara," he called as he opened the door. Ara was standing by the window, gazing out at the stars as she sang. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten. "Sweetheart?"

Ara turned, seeing her father's reflection in the window. "Hi," she said turning back to the stars, "did you know I can see your constellation from here?"

Draco walked up behind his daughter and gazed out the window to the stars. Sure enough he could spot the many stars that made up the constellation he was named after.

"I always thought you needed my help in finding it," he said quietly.

"No," she said smiling slightly, "I just like it when you point it out for me first."

Draco laughed softly, and he heard Ara sing quietly along to the music again. "Ara, I came to say sorry for yelling at you."

"Don't be," Ara said shaking her head, "it was my fault. I picked the fight with Gemini, accused her of hiding my wand, but she didn't. I placed it on the mantle earlier today and forgot about it."

"So that's what you were arguing about," Draco said, "Gemini wouldn't tell me."

"She's so stubborn," Ara said, turning and sitting on the window seat. Draco sat down beside her.

"She gets that from both your mother and I," Draco replied.

"I've seen pictures of you," Ara said, "Gemini looks a lot like you, except for the fact that she has darker hair like mum. And Lyra looks like mum, but with your lighter hair. But what about me? Who do I look like?"

"You, my dear Ara, have the best of your mother and I," Draco said, lifting his hand to tuck a dirty blonde lock behind her ear, "You have your mother's brains and beauty, your hair is neither sleeky straight, not a curly mess. It is neither light, nor dark. But there is one thing that you have that is purely mine."

"My eyes," Ara said softly, smiling at her father, and looking into the silver orbs that mirrored her own.

"You're eyes," Draco confirmed. "Those are Malfoy eyes, Ara, and you alone have them. When you go off to Hogwarts, I warn you, you're name may cause you some trouble. The Malfoy family hasn't always been the best when it comes to reputation at that school. I know you will change that, though. I trust in you, my dear girl. As I said, you have the best of your mother and I in you and you will do wonders at that school, no matter which house you're in."

"Teddy thinks I will be a Gryffindor like him," Ara said.

"Your mother was a Gryffindor as well."

"And you were a Slytherin," she said slyly.

"I was," Draco confirmed, "and we will be proud of you, no matter where you end up."

"Even Hufflepuff?" She asked, smiling.

Draco chuckled, "that isn't going to happen, you're better than that."

Ara laughed and hugged her father. "Thank you daddy, thank you for making me feel better."

"Always," Draco whispered. "And again, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

* * *

A/N: So here's your weekend update! I think my writing friend has come back to me, I've got chapters 16 and 17 written and I'm just beginning to write chapter 18!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, for those who were wondering what happened to Ron, this sort of explained it. He got Post Traumatic Street Disorder from the war and basically the only thing holding him together was Hermione, even though they split before Hermione went back to Hogwarts he still cared deeply for her and always hoped they would get back together once she finished her schooling, but as fate may have it she got together with Draco which resulted in pregnancy which basically snapped that last thread holding him together and he lost it. I hope that explains things better for you!

And for those who wanted too see more of Draco's relationship with each daughter, and more particularity a development of Ara's character, this gave a bit of it. Don't worry there's going to be lots more!

Anyways, I think that's a long enough note! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday afternoon found the Malfoy's getting ready to go to the Burrow, much to a disgruntled Draco. Hermione picked out a beautiful flowery dress for Lyra to wear, pinning her daughters beautiful blonde curls up. Gemini chose to wear wizarding robes again, much to Hermione's dismay, choosing a set of silvery ones.

"You can't deny Gemini is going to be Slytherin," Draco muttered to Hermione, smirking, as he noticed his wife's unpleasant look.

"Why does she always insist on wearing those?" Hermione mumbled, "I mean, I have no problem with her wearing them on occasion, but all she ever does is wear them these days. She must be boiling."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I swear you forget about Magic sometimes, love. Those have a cooling charm on them so the wear doesn't get too hot."

Hermione sighed, "it'd be easier if she just chose to wear the dress I had picked out instead."

Draco shook his head, "Gemini doesn't wear dresses, you should know that by now."

"Yes well," Hermione said clearing her throat to change the subject. "Where's Ara?"

"Ara!" Draco yelled up the stairs to his eldest daughter, "let's go, we're waiting on you!"

"Coming!" Ara called down. Hurried footsteps were heard and Ara appeared, her hair done is soft ringlets, make up applied lightly to her face, and wearing a denim skirt and tang top.

"What is that?" Draco asked, staring at his daughter, eyes wide.

"The clothes Mama and Papa got me," Ara shrugged.

"Those aren't clothes!" Draco said, "They hardly cover anything!"

"Draco relax," Hermione said, "They're muggle clothes, they're fine!"

"Bloody muggles," Draco mumbled, still eying his daughter sceptically, "why don't you put on a pair of wizarding robes like your sister?"

Ara rolled her eyes choosing to ignore her father, "can we go now?"

"Yes," Hermione said, shoving her husband towards the door, "We're going to have to do a group apparation. It's going to be highly uncomfortable and I avoid it any chance I can, but the Burrow has heavy wards surrounding it."

"Still?" Draco asked, "but it's been years since the war!"

"Many of the Weasley's are employed by the Ministry Draco, they have a few enemies. They take the protection of their family very seriously. And in case you've forgotten, we keep our place under heavy wards as well."

Draco ignored his wife, refusing to comment on the comparison between the Malfoy's and the Weasley's. "Let's just go and get this over with," he muttered, taking hold of Gemini and Lyra's hands. Hermione glared at her husband, took hold of Lyra's other hand, as well as Ara's. Hermione and Draco spun together at the same time, Hermione guiding the way through the apparation. A moment later they landed on the lawn just outside the gate that surrounded the Weasley family home.

Hermione smiled, taking in the familiar smells and sites of her childhood get away home. She could see gnomes running in the field, chickens let loose of their house, and flowers growing wildly around. She also couldn't fail to notice the additional wing and levels that had been added onto the Burrow since the last time she had been there.

"Things have changed," she said softly, gazing at the house.

"That's The Burrow?" Draco asked, and she could hear the sneer in his voice. Hermione had never taken Draco to the Weasley's house, too much had happened and she hadn't felt welcomed there. She frowned at him.

"This is the best wizarding house I have ever been in," Hermione argued, "and yes that includes our own home! Money can only go so far to make a place feel like home. This place, the Burrow, the feeling of family and love is indescribable."

"So it that smell," Gemini said scrunching up her nose. Draco snorted at his daughter.

"Gemini!" Hermione scolded, "that was very rude!"

"But mum, you can smell that, can't you?" she asked, "it's disgusting!"

"She gets this from you," Hermione said glaring at her husband, who was trying his damndest not to laugh again. "Let's go," Hermione said, turning away from Draco and taking Lyra's hand, leading the way to the door.

"Ara!" the door swung open and Teddy ran out, greeting his friend.

"Hi Teddy," Ara said smiling widely at him.

"C'mon," he said taking her hand, "let's go play!"

"Can I mum?" Ara asked, turning pleading eyes on Hermione.

"Yes, but stay within the range of the wards," Hermione said.

"Don't worry, we will," Teddy said, and with that the two ran off.

"Hermione," Harry said stepping out, "glad you could make it! It's a bit packed in here."

"I didn't realize the whole family was coming," Hermione mumbled, seeing the crowd that was inside.

"I had to step out for some air, things were getting crazy. George is displaying some new products for the kids."

"George is here?" Hermione asked, "who else?"

"His wife Angelina, you remember Angelina Johnson right?"

Hermione nodded eagerly, "They're married?"

"Oh yes, and with two kids, Fred and Roxanne."

"Who else?"

"Percy and his wife Audrey, with their girls Molly and Lucy. Of course Ginny and myself with our kids. Charlie's supposed to stop by with his 'flavour of the month'. Bill and Fleur have their three kids here. The whole family."

"Don't forget us," a dreamy sort of voice said and Hermione turned to see Luna Lovegood standing in the door way, blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail. Beside her stood a tall man with dark hair and a small boy.

"Luna," Hermione said, rushing to embrace the woman. "It is so good to see you!"

"Hello Hermione," Luna said, "it's nice to see you too. This is my husband, Rolf Scamander and our son Lorcan, he's five."

"So is Lyra," Hermione said turning to her youngest daughter who was standing and hiding behind Draco's legs. "Lyra, honey, come and meet Lorcan."

Lyra peeked out from her dads legs and walked hesitantly over to her mother. "Hi," she said in a quiet voice to the boy.

"Hi," Lorcan replied. "Want to go and play? No one ever wants to play with me."

Nodding shyly, Lyra glanced at her mother who smiled and nodded in return. "Go on," Hermione said. With a smile Lyra and Lorcan ran off together.

Hermione turned to Draco, "Draco, do you remember Luna?"

"Hi," Draco mumbled, looking at Luna and Rolf judgingly.

"Draco behave," Hermione hissed at her husband who sneered and turned away. Hermione let out a breath and looked at Gemini, "why don't you go and find Dominique and Louis? You had so much fun playing with them at Great Aunt Meda's."

Sighing Gemini nodded and sulked off into the house, as a familiar young woman walked out of the house.

"Hannah!" Hermione said, "what are you doing here?"

"Hello Hermione," Hannah said smiling, "looking for my husband, have you seen him?"

"You're married as well?" Hermione asked, "you didn't mention that at the Leaky Cauldron that day!"

"Well we didn't have much time to chat, now did we?" Hannah asked smiling. "Luna have you seen him?"

Luna smiled, "he saw a specimen of flowers by the barn that he thinks may be a new species."

Hannah sighed and rolled her eyes, "probably just some muggle plant again."

"You're right love," a voice said rounding the corner, "it was just a muggle plant. Something called a dandelion, or so Harry says."

"Neville?" Hermione shrieked, running to the man.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed catching her in a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful," Hermione said smiling, "are you married to Hannah then?"

"Yup," Neville smiled, "for three years now!"

"I'm so happy for you," Hermione said as she turned, "I'm sure Hannah told you that I married… Draco?" she asked, looking around. "Draco?" she called again, but he was no where to be seen. "Has anyone seen where Draco went?"

"He walked off," Luna said sounding a little sad, "when he saw you hugging Neville like that, he turned and walked away. I'm sorry Hermione."

* * *

A/N: For countingmoons who has been reviewing from basically the beginning! You wanted Neville and Luna? Here you go!

As for everyone else, i hope you enjoyed the chapter! Yes yes I know filler, pointless, blah blah blah I've heard it enough from some of you but these are necessary to move the story along. Besides, a lot, and I mean A LOT is about to happen! These next many chapters are all based on the visit at the Burrow so be prepared!

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Ara and Teddy ran through the field and to a tree that sat by itself in the middle.

"Bet I can climb it first," Teddy grinned.

"Nu uh," Ara said and jumped, catching onto a branch; she swung herself slightly until she could kick her feet up enough to haul her body onto the branch. Teddy jumped, trying to mimic her movements, but couldn't quite swing high enough. "Need a hand?" Ara asked, reaching her arm down. Teddy sighed but grabbed onto her and Ara helped Teddy up.

"Alright," Teddy said, "you won this time."

Ara giggled as she maneuvered herself on the branch, getting into a position so she could lie down. She sighed, letting out a content breath, as she looked out through the branches and at the sky.

"Teddy," Ara said softly.

"Yeah?" Teddy asked from the branch next to hers.

"Would you still be my friend if I was sorted into Slytherin?"

Teddy was quiet for a moment before he said, "Uncle Harry said a very brave man came from the Slytherin house. Albus was named after him."

"There was an Albus in Slytherin?" Ara asked.

Teddy laughed, "no, his other name, Albus Severus. A man named Severus Snape was a spy for the Order during the war. Uncle Harry says he was one of the bravest men he had ever met. Uncle Harry says that no matter which house you're in, there is pride and glory to be found. So yes, Ara, I would still be your friend even if you were sorted into Slytherin."

"But you'd rather I wasn't," Ara said quietly.

"Well of course," Teddy said, "I'd rather you be in Gryffindor, like me, so we could see each other more. Are you worried you'll be in Slytherin?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Kind of," Ara mumbled, "my dad was a Slytherin and I feel like he expects all of us to be as well. Sometimes I feel like I don't fit in with my family," Ara confessed. "Mum is so brave, and beautiful, and bold, like Lyra. And Dad is smart, and cunning, and sneaky, and a little bit stubborn, just like Gemini. But what am I, Teddy? Where do I fit in?"

"I think you're smart," Teddy said, "and beautiful, and cunning, and brave."

Ara blushed, "Thanks Teddy," she said. The two looked softly into each others eyes and Ara's blush deepened.

"Teddy!" a voice suddenly yelled, shattering the moment. Teddy jumped, nearly falling off his branch. Ara giggled at him and he hushed her, pointing down at the intruder.

Victorie stood there, hands on her hips, looking around. "Teddy, I know you're here somewhere!"

"Be quiet," Teddy whispered.

"Why?" Ara asked.

"I don't want to play with her right now," Teddy whispered, "I'm having too much fun with you!"

Ara smiled softly at him again and nodded, placing her finger to her lips. "I'll be quiet," she mouthed.

"Teddy!" Victorie whined. "Where are you? I'm tired of playing with my siblings and cousins! And don't even get me started on those Malfoy kids!"

Ara gritted her teeth in annoyance and looked at Teddy who gulped but shook his head, trying to tell her to ignore Victorie. Ara nodded, taking a deep breath in. _Just ignore her, just ignore her, just ignore her_ she repeated in her head over and over again.

"Humph!" Victorie stomped off in annoyance when Teddy didn't jump out of his hiding place for her and he smiled at Ara.

"I'm sorry she said that about your sisters."

"Not your fault," Ara shrugged, sitting up and dangling her feet off the branch. She swung them back and forth, back and forth. Teddy watched her for a minute before moving and sitting next to her.

"Ara?" Teddy asked her.

"Yeah?"

"What's it like to have your mum and dad around all the time?"

Ara turned to Teddy, looking slightly surprised. "Why do you ask?"

"I never knew my parents," Teddy said, "they died in the war when I was a baby."

"I know that,"

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have them here, with me. Forget it," Teddy said shaking his head, "it was a stupid question."

Ara studied him for a little bit; she never realized how hard it would be not to have both her parents. She took for granted the fact that she had a mum and a dad. She never realized how lucky she actually was.

"Sometimes my dad makes me so mad," Ara began. "Like the other night he yelled at my sisters and me for fighting at the dinner table, it was a little scary. After dinner I went to my room and just sang along to music to calm me down,"

"You like music?" Teddy asked and Ara nodded.

"I like all sorts of music, muggle and wizard alike, and I love to sing too. Daddy says I have a really pretty voice. He actually came in to my room, while I was singing, to apologize for yelling at me. That's the thing about my dad, he may get mad, but he always says he's sorry. He may get angry with me, but I know he loves me."

"You're dad doesn't seem like that to me," Teddy said, "and Uncle Harry said he wasn't always a nice guy."

"Daddy told me he had a bad reputation in school," Ara said looking down at the ground, "he says I'm going to be the one to change how the world sees the Malfoy name."

"Tell me about your mum," Teddy said, "Uncle Harry says he was good friends with her in school."

"My mum is the sweetest woman," Ara said smiling again, "she always does whatever she can do us. She works a lot, and when she works we have to go to Grandma Cissy's house, but she always makes time for us. We each get one Saturday a month with her alone, if she can manage it. Mum and I like to go to muggle movies together, and she'll take me shopping. Mum hardly ever gets mad at us; dad, on the other hand, she's always blaming him for things."

"Like what?"

"Gemini's attitude," Ara shrugged, "she says Gemini is an exact replica of dad when he was younger."

"It must be nice to have siblings," Teddy said while picking bark off the branch.

"Sometimes it is," Ara nodded, "I love my sisters so much, but they can be a bother sometimes. Lyra is always bugging to fly with me on my broom, or play catch with a quaffle. Gemini always wants to borrow my things, and play pranks on me by hiding them around the house. Sometimes I wish I was an only child."

"No you don't," Teddy shook his head, "it's boring, not having anyone to play with."

"But what about the Potter kids?" Ara asked looking at him, "didn't you once tell me you're always at your godfather's house?"

"I am," Teddy said, "but they aren't my real family. Not really."

"I'm sorry Teddy," Ara said putting her arm around his shoulders.

"It's alright," Teddy said leaning his head on her shoulder. "At least I have people who care about me." They sat like that for a few minutes, looking out at the branches and the sky again, before the kids were all called in for dinner.

"We should go in," Teddy said. "Mrs. Weasley's food tastes best when it's hot and fresh."

"Alright," Ara said, hopping off her branch and floating softly to the ground.

"You're magic is pretty strong," Teddy noted, trying to hop down like she did, but falling in the process. "That was a pretty smooth landing."

Ara smiled, "I can't wait to get to Hogwarts and learn all the spells and charms."

"You'll be a brilliant witch, Ara," Teddy said looping his arm through hers as they walked towards the Burrow. "You really will be."

* * *

A/N:For Wolf Princess Julie who wanted a moment between Ara and Teddy

For Always Brook who wanted longer chapters (hope the last few have been better! Even longer ones coming in the future!)

And for countingmoons who loved the previous house talk between the adults, here was Ara's perceptive!

I hope you all enjoyed this! Your weekend update is happening now because I have a wedding to attend tomorrow and will be out of town and away from my computer alllllllllllll weekend and I wanted to make sure you had your update before then (that way I come home to some lovely reviews as well!)

I just finished writing a very very very very heartbreaking chapter, chapter 20. Let me just say that reading it over, I got teary eyed and I can guarantee some of you may cry. Just something to keep you on your toes and interested in this story!

I think I'm nearing the end of the story soon (not in updates but in writing). So if any of you have any special requests or characters they wish to see, now is defiantly the time to tell me, because once I'm done writing, the story is done and unless I'm unhappy with something I wrote I won;t be going back to add/change anything.

Alright, that's all I have to say. Have a good weekend everyone and please review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: not a new chapter (unless you haven't read chapter 14 yet) just a brief edit made. Sorry for the confusion. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione stood in the corner, arms crossed, glaring at her husband across the room. He was sitting with Gemini, smiling at her, but not associating with anyone else. Hermione was furious. This was supposed to be a happy event, where she got reacquainted with those she had fallen out with, but instead she was angry at her husband for being so antisocial.

She understood he didn't like them, but he's never given them a chance. Everyone sitting around the Burrow was willing to give Draco Malfoy a second chance, that's why they were there, but Draco refused to talk to any of them. It was infuriating.

To top it all off, he had hardly spoken three words to her since arriving there, choosing to sit by himself, or with their middle daughter. Hermione didn't know if she should curse him or hex him, both seemed like plausible options.

"Malfoy looks like he's having fun," Ginny muttered, walking up to Hermione and looking across the room, "is he always like this at social gatherings?"

"No," Hermione said through gritted teeth, "honestly Ginny he's usually the belle of the ball, so to speak."

"So it's just us," she said, "figures; it's always been us, huh. You'd think after all this time he'd have learned to just let it all go."

"I thought he had," Hermione said sighing and turning away at last, "I don't understand why he has to be like this. He seemed fine with Harry and you, he's even working with Harry to find Ron."

A pained expression crossed Ginny's face at the mention of her brother, "yeah," she sighed.

"I'm sorry Gin," Hermione said, placing a hand on her friend's arm, comfortingly, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not your fault Mione," Ginny shook her head, "we're all a little sensitive on the topic, that's all."

"Tell me about your experiences with the Holly Head Harpies," Hermone said changing the subject.

"But you don't even like Quidditch," Ginny pointed out.

Hermione shrugged, "well, as it seems like Ara is going to be a professional Quidditch player some day, I may as well get used to it."

"Well then," Ginny said, flipping her hair, "I'll hold nothing back."

Hermione stood there, smiling at her friend as she talked her ear off about Quidditch. She told Hermione how she enjoyed playing as a reserve player for the team, and all about the travelling she's done, both for the team, and for the Daily Prophet, who she wrote Quidditch articles for.

They talked for an hour without interruption, to both the woman's surprise.

"Isn't it a bit odd the children haven't bothered us?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "I know Ara's with Teddy, and last I saw Gemini was with Draco, but I haven't seen Lyra is quite some time."

Ginny nodded, "James was helping George with his tricks, but I haven't seen Albus since we arrived, and Merlin knows Lily is usually attached to my hip!"

Hermione glanced around the room, seeing Neville talking to Charlie, Luna and her husband were engaged in conversation with Angelina, and Mr. Weasley and Bill were setting up tables for dinner. Draco, Hermione noticed, had disappeared again.

"Dad!" Ginny called to her father. Arthur Weasley looked up, glasses sliding down to his nose. "Have you seen Lily?"

"Your mother put her down for a nap about twenty minutes ago,"

"Really?" Ginny asked surprised, "she doesn't usually nap at this time."

"She was tired," Mr. Weasley said shrugging as he turned back to Bill.

"I'm going to go find Draco," Hermione said. Ginny nodded in understanding, letting the brunette go.

Hermione searched the house for fifteen minutes, looking in every room she could think of, but she hadn't found Draco anywhere. She did come across Gemini, who had hidden herself in a small sitting room that hadn't been there when Hermione was last at the Burrow. Inside there were two book shelves, full of books, and a bunch of picture frames. Couches, chairs, and other furniture were also placed around the room; it reminded Hermione of a mini-library.

"Gem," Hermione said, sitting down next to her daughter, "how come you aren't playing with the other kids?"

"They're boring," Gemini shrugged, flipping the page of her book.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," Hermione said, frowning, "you realize these people are friends of your father and I."

"That's not what he says,"

"What does your father say then?" Hermione asked, voice hardening.

"He says these people are powerless, that they're a poor excuse for wizard kind."

"He did not say that about the Weasley's," Hermione said angrily.

"Take it up with him," she shrugged.

"I will," Hermione said, "by the way have you seen your father?"

"Not for a while,"

"How about your sisters?"

"I heard that girl, Victorie, complaining that Teddy and Ara are hiding from her, so I assume Ara is with him, wherever they are."

"And Lyra?"

Gemini shrugged, "haven't seen her since we got here."

Hermione let out an angry breath and stood up. "If you see your father, tell him I'm looking for him."

She left the room, fighting the urge to slam the door behind her. That insolent, little prat, how could he say those kinds of things about the Weasleys, and to their seven year old daughter, no less! Hermione fumed, stomping her feet as she walked along the hallway.

"Hermione, you alright?" George asked coming out of a bathroom.

"I am not," she huffed, "have you seen my husband?"

"Malfoy?" George asked, "I heard the git say something about needing fresh air. Have you checked outside?"

"Thanks George," she replied, not even bothering to scold him for calling her husband names, before walking out of the first door she saw.

She looked around; she knew there weren't many places to hide, and certainly not for Draco Malfoy. If she knew her husband he'd be trying to get as far away from the family as possible. That's when she knew where he'd be.

She started walking, determination in her step, until she reached the gates. Walking beyond the apparition point, Hermione spotted Draco sitting at the top of the hill. She stopped, gazing at him for a moment, before marching right up to him.

"What the bloody hell is your problem, Draco Malfoy?" she screamed at him, causing him to jump. "Powerless? Poor excuses for wizards? I thought you had gotten past your prejudice! I thought you were willing to forget all of that? I thought you were a changed man!"

Draco's face hardened, "I am a changed man Hermione," he said lowly.

"Apparently not, as you took the first chance you had to tell our _eight year old daughter _exactly what you think of the Weasley family! It's nice to know you aren't even giving them a chance! It's no wonder Gemini doesn't want to play with them!"

"She's seven Hermione," Draco growled.

"Only for another month!" Hermione screamed, "and that's beside's the point! The point is you never gave the Weasley's a chance!"

"What about me, Hermione?" Draco yelled, "When are they going to give me a chance?"

"They are giving you a chance or they wouldn't be here!"

"Those people are only here for you, Hermione. They are only here because they care about you! Not one of those people are willing to forgive me for my past, not one of those people are willing to see the man I've become! Not a single soul in that bloody house even cares that I'm there!"

"That's not true," Hermione argued, "Harry cares, and Ginny!"

"Bloody Potter," Draco spat, "all he cares about is using me and my resources to find his friend! He doesn't care a single bit about me!"

"How can you say that?" Hermione asked him shrilly, "How can you stand there and accuse them of such things? You don't even know them!"

"How can you stand up for them while ignoring the words of your husband?" Draco asked her harshly, "Why do you care so much about my feelings for them and so little about their feelings towards me?"

"Draco," Hermione said, "that's not what I was-."

"Forget it, Hermione, I'm not going to stand here and listen to your lousy explanations about them. I don't want to be around people who don't give a damn about me."

"Draco wait!" Hermione screamed but it was too late, he turned on the spot and disapparted away. Hermione sighed, feeling tears sting her eyes as she stared at the spot her husband had just stood in. How could he just leave her like that? Never once, during any of their arguments, had he left. They had always stayed to work things out.

She sighed, wiped her eyes, and walked back towards the house. She would gather the girls and they would go. She couldn't be there without Draco, it didn't seem right. She was fairly certain he had gone home, and she wanted to find him. She didn't want to leave him angry. She wanted to talk to him and work things out.

Walking back into the Burrow, she noticed everyone was gathering around the tables for dinner. She spotted Ara sitting with Teddy, laughing together, a gloomy Victorie glaring at them. Gemini sat by herself at the end of the table, the book she had been reading in the library sat in front of her. Hermione saw the Potter kids, and the many Weasley kids scattered about. What was missing, she noticed, was her youngest daughter.

"Has anyone seen Lyra?" Hermione asked, getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I think she was still playing with Lorcan," Luna replied, "here he comes now."

At once, heads turned to look at the little blonde boy who was running towards them. Hermione could tell instantly that something was wrong. The boy looked afraid, terrified in fact, as he ran straight into his mothers arms. He clutched onto her dress, sobbing.

"Lorcan," Luna said, her typical dreamy stare turning to freight, "what is it?"

"Lyra," he said sobbing, "she's gone!"

"Gone?" Hermione shrieked, "what do you mean gone?"

"A red haired man took her," he said. "I didn't know what to do."

Talking seized as everyone turned to look at Hermione. Her stomach clenched, her world spun. She was dizzy, she felt sick. "Hermione!" a voice yelled as everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Dun. Dun. Dunnnnnnnnnn! I've been waiting and waiting for you guys to get to this part! A lot is going to happen over the next few chapters! It's been a lot of work writing these next few chapters though! Some parts I struggled with and almost gave up, but I persevered and made it through, just for you!

Please leave a review (and no hate! Please! lol)


	15. Chapter 15

Lyra woke up feeling confused and scared; she looked around the room she was in. It was dark and it smelt odd, like ink and parchment mixed together. She slowly got to her feet, her hands trembling, and took one step forwards. Her head hurt and she felt tears flood her eyes.

"Mum?" she whispered, taking another hesitant step, "dad?"

A sound to her left made her gasp and she jumped back, tripping on a piece of debris. Looking down she saw the piece of the debris she had tripped on; on it was gold letters. "F-R-I-E-N-D-S," Lyra whispered in a trembling voice, "I wish I knew what it said."

"It says 'friends'," a man's voice said, causing Lyra to jump again; her trembling, which had momentarily stopped, begun again.

"Who are you?" Lyra whispered, her voice shaking.

"Ronald," the man said. He walked out of the shadows and Lyra saw he had red hair down to his shoulders and a red beard as well. Dirt covered his face, a few scratch marks under his eye and on his cheek. He was tall and very thin. "And you," he said walking towards her, causing Lyra to shrink back away from him, "are a Malfoy."

"How did you know?"

"Your hair colour," he said, "it's a Malfoy trademark."

"Most people say I look like my mum," she said quietly.

"Fuck what most people say," he spat causing Lyra to flinch, "You're a Malfoy, through and through, which makes you evil! Malfoy's have done nothing but ruin the Wizaridng World, and my life! Look at what's become of me because of a Malfoy!"

"I don't understand," Lyra trembled.

"You Malfoys," Ron growled, "you all think you're better than the rest of us, you think you can have anything, that you're entitled to _everything_ no matter what someone else may want!"

"I want to go home," Lyra cried, tears falling from her eyes and down her face.

"Home to your big manor house? To your riches, your jewels and priceless artefacts? All the dark and dangerous items lurking around the house, just waiting to corrupt the innocent?"

Lyra cried as Ron raved onwards, not understanding a single word the crazy man was saying. She wanted to leave; she wanted her mum's kisses and her dad's hugs. She wanted the safety of her parents.

"Why are you doing this?" she sobbed.

"Malfoy took something important away from me," Ron said walking towards a door, "Now I'm taking something away from him. You should have never been born." He slammed the door behind him as he left and Lyra heard a lock click. She ran to the door and tried the handle but it wouldn't budge. She banged on it a few times, "let me out!" she cried, "please! Let me out of here!"

Sighing she turned and slid down the door to sit on the floor. "I just want to go home," she cried, putting her head in her arms and letting the tears fall.

At the same time that Lyra was locked away, Hermione was blinking her eyes open. "Ow," she groaned, lifting a hand to her head. "What happened?" she said, voice sounding hoarse.

"You feinted," Hermione's eyes sprang open as she jumped to her feet.

"Lyra!" she yelled, suddenly remembering the events that had triggered her to feint. "Where is she?"

"We think Ron took her," Harry said. He was standing by the window of the room she was in; Hermione recognized it as Ginny's childhood room.

"What are we going to do Harry?" Hermione asked frantically, "we need to find her before he hurts her!"

"He wouldn't do that," Harry said but Hermione heard the uncertainty in his voice.

"He's deranged Harry," Hermione pleaded, grabbing his arms, "Please, we need to find her!"

"Hermione we've been looking for Ron everywhere," Harry said grabbing her wrists and removing her hands from his arms, "I'm out of options."

"But he has to be close," Hermione said, "please, Harry, this is my baby girl we're talking about! What if he had taken Lily instead, wouldn't you be doing whatever it took to find her?"

Harry's eyes clouded over as he imagined just how he would feel if his youngest child, his only daughter, had been taken. "I would be," he admitted, "but I don't know where else to look Hermione. Ron could be anywhere, he could have disapparted the moment he took Lyra."

"Harry," Hermione said, voice cracking as tears left her eyes, "please."

The door creaked open and Harry turned his head to see who it was, only to find his wife standing there. She walked towards the two, turning so that Hermione collapsed in her arms rather than Harry's, and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Everything will be alright Hermione," Ginny whispered, "we'll find Lyra."

"Draco," Hermione sobbed, "where's Draco?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that," Harry said, "he wasn't at dinner. Nobody's seen him in quite some time. At first people were wondering if it was he who took Lyra-."

Hermione stiffened in Ginny's arms, raising her head to glare at Harry. "Draco wouldn't do that," she said, voice cold.

"I know," Harry said soothingly, "I assured everybody that he was reliable, that he wouldn't take his own daughter."

Hermione's face fell as she crumpled back into Ginny's arms, "we had a fight," she whispered, "and he left. I-I think he just went home, but I don't know. He's never left during a fight before."

"I'll go check you're place," Harry said.

Hermione nodded her head, letting the tears fall, as Harry left the room. "Where's Ara and Gemini? Are they okay?"

"Teddy's taking care of Ara," Ginny said softly, "Gemini, she's locked herself in the library and won't let anyone in. I heard a lot of noise coming from there, I was concerned, but I couldn't get the door open."

Hermione sighed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "I'll go speak to her."

"Maybe you should compose your self a little Mione," Ginny suggested hesitantly, "You need to be strong for your girls, they need you to be strong."

Hermione nodded and forced herself to calm down, stopping the flow of tears, and blowing her nose with a tissue she summoned. With a flick of her wand and a mumbled incantation, Hermione's eyes were no longer red and puffy.

"Okay," she said, "do I look better?"

"Much," Ginny said nodding.

"Thanks Gin," she whispered, hugging her friend quickly, before exiting the room and following the maze of hallways until she reached the library. It was quiet inside now; Hermione tried the handle but it wouldn't move. She waved her wand, trying to magically open the door, but it wouldn't unlock.

"Gem," Hermione said quietly, "open the door, please. It's your mum."

"Go away!" Gemini screamed.

"Please baby," Hermione whispered, "open the door."

"I want dad!" she yelled.

"Your fathers not here right now," Hermione said, blinking her eyes and fighting the tears that wanted to start falling again. "He will be soon, but until he gets here, I need you to open the door for me."

Silence was heard and Hermione stood there for a minute until finally she heard the door unlock. She pushed the door open slowly, peering into the room. Books were scattered, tables were turned, and stuffing had exploded out of the furniture.

"I lost control," Gemini whispered gazing at her mother, "usually dad can help me calm down and fix things, but he isn't here. Why isn't he here mum?"

Hermione bit her lip, at a loss for words, seeing Gemini that way. She was usually so strong and composed, and so stubborn, but on occasions that her emotions got the best of her, her accidental magic still flared up. Draco was usually right there to help her with it, but he wasn't there this time.

"It's all my fault," Gemini said quietly, "it's all my fault Lyra was taken. I should have been there, mum, I should have been there, playing with her! You and dad are always telling me to play with Lyra, and I never listen! It's all my fault! I should have protected her!"

"No, Gemini," Hermione said, her eyes welling up again but she fought them to stay as she grabbed her daughter and hugged her tightly. "It's not your fault at all, Gemini, don't think like that. If you had been there you could have been taken too! The only one at fault here is the crazy man who took her!"

"Why did he take her mummy?" Gemini asked. Hermione had hardly ever heard Gemini call her mummy before, and it was that, more than anything, that made the tears fall from her eyes as she realized just how scared her middle daughter was. "Why did he do it?"

"I don't know Gem," Hermione whispered, holding her daughter tightly, "but we are going to find out. We will find him, and Lyra, and he will pay for what he did."

Hermione held Gemini tightly, not noticing the figure who had appeared in the doorway. Draco stood there watching his wife comfort his daughter. He had just returned to the Burrow, feeling immensely guilty for leaving his wife the way he had in the middle of a fight. When he returned he hardly saw anyone, the place seemed deserted. He wandered the building, searching room after room, only to come across the scene before him. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but he had a bad feeling.

"What's going on?" Draco asked.

"Draco!" Hermione said at the same time as Gemini yelled, "daddy!" The two of them ran into his arms and he held them tightly, kissing both of their heads.

"It's Lyra," Hermione said brokenly, "she's gone, Draco. Ron's taken her!"

"I'll kill him," Draco said, blood going cold and face hardening, "I'll kill the bastard! Nobody touches my family and gets away with it!"

"We don't know where he is," Hermione sobbed.

"How did this happen?" he said, voice hard.

"It was Lorcan," Luna said from behind. She had been walking down the hallway when she spotted the family. The three turned to her as she explained, "they were chasing gnomes out by the edge of the apparation point. Lorcan had told Lyra about gnome saliva and she wanted to see if it was true. One of them passed the boundary and Lyra followed it while Lorcan chased another one. Lorcan heard Lyra scream and he saw Ron shoot her with some sort of spell before grabbing Lyra; he was too scared to do anything until Ron ran off with her. Lorcan ran right back to us all to tell us."

"He ran?" Hermione asked, "he didn't disappartate?"

Luna shook her head, "Loran said he ran for the hills."

"But that means he could still be close by!" Hermione said, hope filling her, "he could be somewhere close to here!"

"There aren't many houses in the vicinity."

"Do the Diggory's still live close by?" Hermione asked, Luna shook her head. "They moved after Cedric's death."

"What about the Fawcett's?"

"Yes, they still live there."

"And your father?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"He abandoned the house during the War, the Death Eaters kept coming for him, especially after my escape from Malfoy Manor. He left the house in ruins." Luna explained.

"Are there any other Wizard dwellings in the area?" Hermione urged her.

Luna shook her head, "As far as I know those are the only ones still in existence. The Diggory house had been taken over by a Wizard family by the name of Hawthorn."

"He must be there then, at your family's old house," Hermione said, "we need to go look!"

"Hermione," Draco said, "we can't just so bursting into the place. I want to find Lyra as much as you do, but we need more facts!"

"This is our daughter, Draco!" Hermione screamed. "How can you not want to go looking for her!"

"Damn it Hermione," Draco yelled angrily, "I do want to go looking for her! But I don't want any more of my family getting hurt, or worse, because we were too reckless and anxious! We need a plan!"

Hermione sighed, "Gemini," she finally said turning to her daughter. "Go and find-." She looked around, "Gemini?"

"Gem?" Draco said as well.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked. "She was just here a moment ago!"

"You don't think-." Draco trailed off as the couple exchanged worried looks. Luna looked between the two of them.

"She's gone off, hasn't she?"

Hermione crumpled into her husbands arms, fresh tears falling. "I believe so."

Draco held his wife, worried lines forming on his forehead as he scrunched his face up.

"We need to go after her!" Hermione said sobbing, "please Draco!"

"We'll need some help," he said. "How much of a head start do you think she has?"

"She can't be far," Hermione sniffled.

"Mum," Ara said suddenly appearing, looking scared and worried. "Gemini stole my broom. She just flew off! I tried to stop her but the brooms here are slow and I couldn't catch her."

Hermione began crying harder, "Draco what are we going to do?"

"Ara," Draco said staring hard at her, "gather the kids into this room and lock the door behind you, I don't care how you do it but you and Teddy can't let anybody out, do you understand me?"

"Yes," she said and hurried off. Draco turned to Luna, "gather everybody. We're going after my daughters."

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I know I just updated yesterday but this is a celebratory update because I JUST finished writing the last chapter! Woot! 22 chapters in total (although I'm debating doing an epilogue).

I wanted to share my happiness with all of you of finishing the story!

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know in a review! Updates will be back to every 2 or 3 days now that I have the story complete! Next one will be this weekend, either Friday night or Saturday morning depending on my mood!

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Gemini bent lower on the broom, flying as fast as she could; she had to get there, she had to find her baby sister. It was her fault, all her fault that Lyra had been taken, no matter how much her mother said it wasn't. Her parents were always telling her to play with Lyra, to include her in whatever activities they were doing. But today Gemini had been stubborn and selfish, choosing to isolate herself than associate with those red headed wizards. She had over heard her father muttering angrily to himself about the Weasley's and she chose to hold on to what he said and believe it, without checking the facts first.

Things may have turned out differently if Gemini had joined in with Louis and Dominique, they may have even started a big game of hide and seek with Lyra and Lorcan. But no, Gemini had locked herself in the library instead. It was all her fault.

"I'm coming Lyra," Gemini mumbled as she began to descend towards the ground, "don't you worry baby sister. Gemi will save you."

Gemini had no clue what she was looking for, all she knew was the house was abandoned and was once a wizard family dwelling. From what she knew the house would most likely stand out from the rest of the muggles homes.

She landed on top of a hill and looked down, holding the broom in her hand. From what she could see there were four houses in the distance. She eyed them wearily, trying to find anything unusual about the closest house.

A white fence surrounded the house with a maple tree growing in the front yard, a tire swing attached to one of the limbs. Rocking chairs sat on the front porch and flowers grew from the garden. "That most defiantly isn't a magic house," Gemini muttered to herself. She hopped on the broom, kicking off with her feet, and flew a bit further as to see the next house a little more clearly.

The next house was a red brick house with a sign that said "Fawcett" on it. Gemini recalled hearing the name as one of the families that lived in the area. "Not this one," she said, getting on the broom and flying a little further.

This time she landed in front of an odd looking house; it was tall and shaped like a piece from a game of chess. An odd looking tree grew in the front, and a broken wooden sign lay on the grass, the letters "ibbler" visible.

"This doesn't look like a muggle house," she mumbled, setting the broom down on the grass. She looked closely at the windows, "it looks awfully dark and dirty inside too."

She walked towards the door which was opened a slight bit, and pushed it further open. Dirt and dust caked the floor as the door creaked open eerily. Gemini's footsteps were muffled by the grime on the floor. Dust rose into the air, causing Gemini to sneeze.

"Acho!" she said, covering her mouth and nose as quickly as she could. A floor board squeaked and she froze in her steps, looking around.

"Hello?" Gemini asked, suddenly feeling frightened.

"Don't move," a voice rasped out.

"Who are you?" she asked loudly, "and what have you done with my sister?"

"Your sister, eh?" the gruff voice said as a tall, thin, crazed looking red haired man appeared holding his wand out. "So you're a Malfoy too? You look just like the blasted git.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Gemini said feeling angry. "Where's Lyra?"

The man laughed, "Don't you worry, love. Your sister's fine. For now."

Gemini screamed as Ron grabbed her.

Back at the Burrow a shudder went through Hermione and she clutched onto Draco's arm harder. "I have a terrible feeling Draco," she whispered.

"Don't worry Hermione," Draco said, grey eyes the colour of steel, "we'll get to them."

"But what if we're too late?" Hermione whimpered.

"We won't be," Harry said, "your girls will be fine, Mione."

"You don't know that!" Hermione shrieked.

"Gemini is a very intelligent young girl," Draco said taking Hermione's hand in his own and squeezing them, "she's got your brains after all. She will protect Lyra with everything she has."

"I'm just so scared," Hermione whispered.

"I am too, but we need to be strong, love. We have to stay strong."

Hermione nodded as Draco kissed her forehead and turned to Harry. "You know the way to the old Lovegood house?"

Harry nodded, "we should post some of you outside the building. I've called in a few trusted aurors to help us out, it is a Ministry case after all Malfoy."

"We'll take all the help we can get," Draco nodded.

"Right, Ginny, you and Hermione will be stationed at the front door; as soon as the girls are free they will be running right out of it. Do not, under any circumstances enter the house, understand?"

Ginny nodded but Hermione protested, "but those are my daughters Harry!"

"We will have everything under control," Harry assured her. "You need to trust us."

Hermione hesitated before nodding and Harry continued, "Bill, George, Draco, and I, will enter with a couple of Aurors. Bill and George, it will be your job to help Draco get the girls out. I know he's your brother but you must leave the capture of him up to the Aurors and I, do you understand?"

The brothers nodded looking tense and worried. "Neville and Mr. Weasley will assist the Aurors in surrounding the place, two of you being stationed at the back door in case he tries to slip away, or if one of the girls get lost on the way out.

"Does everybody understand the plan?" Harry asked as the group nodded. "Alright, see you there."

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand as she turned on the spot, recalling the castle like house in her mind.

Ara watched the parents disappear from the window of the library and she sighed sadly. Teddy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Ara shook her head, "I should be out there helping my parents find my sisters. Why did this have to happen Teddy? Why?"

Teddy lowered his eyes to the ground, "I don't know Ara," he said, and raised them to look back at her, "but I know they will find them. Everything will be alright. You'll see."

"But what if it's not!" Ara screamed, hysteria beginning to build in her. "My little sisters are out there all by themselves with some maniac! You don't know Gemini like I do! Sure, she's brilliant, she defiantly has mums brains, but she's still only 7 years old! And Lyra, poor little Lyra! She's hardly old enough to use the loo by herself let alone be out there! She's probably terrified!"

Sobs escaped her mouth, something she had been trying to hide since the moment she found out Lyra was missing. Teddy and she had been joking around at the tables when her mum feinted. Ara screamed, clutching onto Teddy's arm, scared something had happened to her mum. Mrs. Potter had asked Teddy to take her somewhere to calm down ; it had taken a while but she had finally settled enough to think clearly again.

It was as Teddy and Ara were trying to find Hermione that Gemini had been seen hopping on Ara's broom. Ara had tried to stop her, running after her sister, jumping at the tail of the broom, but Gemini had flown off. Teddy and Ara had run towards the broom shed, grabbed a few Nimbus 2000's, but the models were old, and they weren't as good as they used to be. Ara and Teddy hadn't flown three feet when they saw Gemini's figure was a black dot in the sky. Sighing in defeat the two had landed and rushed off to tell her mum.

"I'm so scared Teddy," Ara muttered, "it's all my fault. It's my fault. Everything is always my fault!"

"Hey," Teddy said turning her face so she would look at him, "how do you figure it's your fault?"

"I was too busy with you to play with Lyra," sniffed Ara, "and too busy with you to stop Gemini from stealing my broom. It's my fault, Teddy. It's…" she trailed off and something flicked in her eyes, "No," she said shaking her head, her eyes turning cold and hard, narrowing into slits. "No it's not my fault. It's your fault Teddy! You kept me away from Lyra! You had me distracted while Gemini stole my broom! If it hadn't been for you my sisters would still be here! I hate you Teddy!" Ara suddenly yelled, pushing him away from her. "It's all your fault! I hate you!"

Teddy sat there, mouth open in shock as he stared at his friend, "how is this my fault? I didn't force you away from Lyra! I didn't tell you to leave your broom out in the open for just anyone to take!"

Ara narrowed her eyes further into slits, if anyone who had known Draco Malfoy at 11 were to have looked at Ara then, they would have been seeing doubles. "You dragged me away so we could climb a tree and hang out! It was your idea! Your plan! It was all you!"

"Ara," Teddy said, shaking his head, his hair turning from the cheery blue it had been all day to a dark red, "stop."

"I bet it would make you so happy if I were to disappear too," Ara spat, "that way all the Malfoys are gone! That's it, isn't it? You hate us, you all do!" She said, turning around and taking in the red heads in the room. The children all looked at her in shock and, in some, fear. "You've never forgiven my family for their behaviour in the past! You can't get past it! So you lure us here, then while we're distracted you kidnap the weakest link, knowing the rest of us would go after her! You were trying to pick us off, one by one!"

"Stop," Victorie said finally, glancing at her younger siblings who were trembling, "you're scaring the younger kids."

Ara laughed humourlessly at her, "if they're scared now, just wait and see what I can do."

"Ara, enough," Teddy said, placing a hand on her shoulder but she shook it off.

"You wanted Lyra to trust you," she said, her attention on Victorie, "that's why you let that Qudditch goal in that day. I was watching, you know, I saw you swerve and miss it on purpose! You wanted her to think she beat you, wanted her to feel accepted. YOU WANTED HER TO TRUST YOU SO YOU COULD HURT HER!"

"What?" Vitorie asked, eyes wide, "no, not at all! I just wanted her to score a goal!"

"Ara you aren't making any sense!" Teddy shouted.

Ara took her wand out of her pocket and blasted the door open, leaving a smoking hole big enough for her to crawl out of. "I'll just leave, why don't I?" she said quietly, "make your lives a whole lot easier. All the Malfoys are out of the way now."

Ara glared one last time around the room, settling last on Teddy. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend," Teddy insisted.

Ara shook her head, "friends don't hurt their friends siblings." Ara turned and left, crawling through the hole. The room was silent, the only sound was heavy breathing from Teddy and Victorie, and sniffles from the younger ones.

"What do we do now?" James finally spoke up. He had been watching the exchange with interest, and he had to admit, slight fright at what the girl would do.

"We go after her," Teddy said simply.

"After the way she just treated us?" Victorie asked outraged.

"Think of how you'd react if Louis and Dominique had been taken. Or Albus and Lily," Teddy added turning to James. "Ara is terrified for her siblings, she just lost control a little bit."

"A bit?" James scoffed.

Teddy shrugged, "the point is we can't let her go out there alone. Lyra and Gemini are already in danger, who knows what will happen to them. We can't let Ara get hurt too."

"But what do we do with the rest of them?" James asked glancing at his siblings and cousins.

Teddy walked over to a book case and grabbed a small square device. "This ought to keep them entertained for a while."

"What is it?" Victorie asked, eyeing the device warily.

"It's a muggle thing called a portable DVD player,"

"And we have one why?" Victorie replied rolling her eyes.

"It's mine, you idiot," Teddy said as he turned the DVD player on, "I hid it there when I first arrived, in case I needed some time alone. The point is it should keep the children occupied while we're gone. Beside's, it's not like they're alone exactly. Uncle Harry's house elf, Bubbles, can take care of them."

"Oh yeah!" James said smacking his forehead, "how could I be so daft? Bubbles!" a crack sounded and a small beige house elf appeared wearing a scarlet pillow case. "Take care of everyone while we're gone."

"Yes Master James," Bubbles squeaked.

Teddy nodded satisfied as the children crowded around the player, Bubbles keeping his eyes glued to them. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

A/N: Tada! Another update! I'm just so anxious for you all to read the rest of this story! I've worked long and hard on it and hope you all loe it as much as I do!

Any questions? Concerns? Anything you wanna know, just leave it in a review and I will do my best to answer!


	17. Chapter 17

The group gathered around the old Lovegood house, Hermione clutching Draco's hand.

"Be careful," she murmured, "get them out safely, then get yourself out as well."

"Don't worry Love," Draco said kissing Hermione's forehead, "we'll get them."

Ginny and Hermione stepped back as Draco, George, Bill, and Harry studied the entrance. "I've been inside before," Harry said. "The likeliest place he could have them is one of the bedrooms. Whether or not he is with them, we don't know."

"What do you want us to do?" Bill asked.

"We stick together," Harry said, "we'll check the kitchen first and foremost, covering the ground floor. Two Aurors," he nodded at two of the official looking men wearing Auror robes, "will stay down there. If we don't find any trace we will move to the next floor, and so on and so forth until we find the girls and get them out."

"What about Ron?" George asked.

"We will subdue him and bring him back to St. Mungos. What happens to him once he's there is the healers choice."

"Harry," Hermione said, "isn't there any way, any way at all, to help him come back to us? I know he's gone insane, but there must be some way we can bring him back, make him the way he was before."

Harry sighed, "The healers tried everything, Hermione. Nothing triggered his mind, nothing clicked back into place. His eyes remained vacant, his expression dead. It's like he's there in body but not in mind. He can move, and he can speak, but he's not Ron anymore. The few times I visited him in the hospital, it was scary Mione."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

"Alright, time to go; remember to silence your movements, we want to be able to surprise him as much as possible."

The group nodded and entered the house. They searched downstairs, finding nothing except dirty dishes, proving someone had, in fact, been living in the house. They continued looking.

Upstairs, Lyra was crying softly into Gemini's lap. "I'm so scared Gemi," she sobbed, "what if nobody finds us? What if we never see mummy and daddy ever again? What if we never see Ara?"

"Don't think like that," Gemini said softly, stroking her sister's hair. "Have some faith. You don't know mum and dad like I do. Nothing would ever get in their way of saving us. They love us. We come first. We always have."

Lyra sniffled, "I'm never going off by myself ever again."

Gemini smiled, "don't say that; it's good to have alone time. You just have to make sure it's in a safe distance to the house, and that mum or dad can still see you."

"It's all Lorcan's fault this happened," Lyra mumbled, "he wanted to play with the stupid gnomes."

"Don't blame him," Gemini whispered, "blame me, it's my fault. I should have been playing with you like mummy always asks me."

"I wish they were here," Lyra whispered.

"Me too," Gemini replied, "me too."

They sat huddled together, thinking of their parents, and their sister, not knowing that said sister was on her way to them.

Ara had hopped on one of the nimbus 2000s, knowing they were slow but determined to get to her sisters before it was too late. She knew she was a good flyer, and she was light, which helped her with momentum. She laid flat on the broom, leaning close to the handle, and soared across the skies. She didn't care about being seen, all she cared about was finding her sisters.

But like with Gemini, Ara had no idea where she was going; all she knew was that she would have to stay hidden from the adults already at the house. She knew she was going to be in big trouble if she was caught, but she didn't care. Her sister's were in trouble and she was going to do whatever it took to find them.

"Ara!" a familiar voice shouted and she groaned, glancing behind her to see three more brooms flying in the same direction, their occupants bent as low as she was. "Wait!"

"Leave me alone Teddy!" she growled, and leaned even further down, getting a small burst of speed.

"We want to help you!" he shouted. "I know you're scared and angry, and that you didn't really mean what you said! I forgive you for yelling at me! Please, let us help you!"

Ara sighed, "it's not like I have a choice, now do I? You're going to follow me regardless!"

"Damn right," Teddy said as his broom flew neck-to-neck with hers now. "Beside's, we know where the house is."

Ara whipped her head around to look at him, "you do?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Yup," Teddy said grinning, "just follow us. We want to help you."

Ara nodded, "lead the way."

The group flew for ten minutes before Teddy shouted, "There! The one shaped like a rook!"

"Be careful," James said, "I'm sure they have patrollers!"

"Fly towards that tree line!" Teddy directed, turning swiftly towards the north and landing behind a line of trees that bordered the house's property line and blocked the scene from muggle eyes. The others followed, landing side by side.

"How are we going to get inside?" Ara whispered as they watched Hermione and Ginny pace back and forth in front of the building.

"We wait," Teddy said, watching as Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks.

"They've been inside an awfully long time," Hermione said, glancing at the watch she wore on her left wrist, then back at the door. "Maybe I should…"

"No," Ginny said firmly, "you don't need to do anything but stay put! Let the men handle this, Hermione. And no I'm not saying you aren't capable of helping," she added seeing Hermione's look of disdain, "we're needed out here and not in there, that's all."

Hermione sighed and nodded as she began to pace again. Suddenly, the door slammed open, Bill dragging an unconscious George out. Ginny hurried over to her brothers, helping Bill.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Ron attacked us," Bill said disbelievingly, "he didn't even recognize George and I! Harry's still in there with Draco and the Aurors trying to get to the girls."

"We need to get him back to the Burrow," Ginny said, turning to her friend, "will you be alright by yourself?"

Hermione nodded, "just go!"

Without further ado Bill and Ginny turned together on the spot, George between them. Hermione sighed and paced restlessly. Ron was attacking his own family, the girls were still locked inside, and she was forced to remain outside. She couldn't do it. She couldn't stand by while her family was in danger.

"I'm going in," she muttered to herself, walking through the still open front door.

Ara saw this as the opportunity she had been waiting for. "I'm going to give her a few moments before I follow."

"You do realize that as soon as my mum gets back to the house she will be checking on us and once she sees we're gone we're dead." James pointed out.

"Does it looks like I care?" Ara snapped, "my sisters could possibly be dead as we speak! Leave if you want to, I don't care, I didn't ask you to come anyways."

"Fine," Victorie sneered, picking up her broom.

"I'm staying," Teddy declared.

"What?" Victorie screeched, "Teddy, your godfather is going to kill you if he finds you here! You understand that right?"

"I don't care!" Teddy said, "lives are at stake here Victorie! I'm staying!"

Victorie huffed and turned to her cousin, "you are coming, right James?"

James looked between his cousin and the boy he considered his brother and shook his head. "I'm staying."

"Fine," Victorie said hopping on her broom. "Have it your way then."

The three watched as she flew off back towards the Burrow. Ara turned to the boys, "ready?" she asked. Nodding they followed her out of their hiding space behind the trees and towards the house, as the sun began to sink and night began to fall.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter for all of you! A guest reviewer asked a very good question, "why does Harry have a house elf?" (you may recall Bubbles from the last chapter). Its quite simple actually... After Kreacher would have passed Harry would have needed the extra hands... with 3 kids and both parents working jobs it would be difficult to get anything done around the house. Bubbles replaced Kreacher! But don't worry, their house elf is treated very well :)

Feel free to ask if you have any other questions! Oh another reviewer asked a very good question as well "why did Hermione and Draco wait to get married?". I told that reviewer that the answer to their question will be answered in a future chapter, so in case any of you were wondering... you will find out soon enough!

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

*A/N: this chapter will begin as Harry, Draco, Bill, George and the Aurors reach the second level to look for the girls and Ron, and show the events leading up to Ron knocking George unconscious. Just thought I'd mention that so there wasn't any confusion?*

* * *

Harry led the way up the first set of stairs, knowing it led to the printing room where he had questioned Xeno about the Deathly Hallows so many years ago. He could see three set of foot prints set into the dirt on the steps, two small and one large.

He silently pointed them out to those with him and his company nodded; Harry continued cautiously up the stairs. He poked his head into the room, recognizing the circular layout. The printing press lay on it's side, papers scattered about with black stains on them, presumably from the ink. Books were shredded, pieces of glass lying around the room from a broken window.

"Ok," Harry whispered, "I think the coast is clear."

As soon as he spoke a blast of light issued from a corner of the room. Harry ducked, grabbing Draco's arm and knocking his wand out of his hand, as he pulled him down. Harry watched as the spell hit George who fell backwards, Bill catching him.

"Ron!" Bill shouted but Ron laughed manically, shooting his wand again. Various objects that had been scattered around the room flew up. Harry shouted down to Draco, "we need to get closer to him!"

Draco nodded, grinding his teeth and, along with Harry, began to crawl up the stairs slowly and across the floor. Once they were up Draco turned to give the Aurors a hand but another blast was fired, and the entrance to the room was blocked.

"I spotted Bill drag George out," Draco shouted above the noise.

"And the Aurors?"

"Trapped, and presumably knocked out,"

"Shit," Harry muttered, "I guess it's just you and I then. The stairs to the bedroom is across the room, right over…"

"Where Weasley is standing?" Draco growled, spotting a closed door.

"Yeah," Harry gulped, the room becoming suddenly silent. They exchanged looks, moving their eyes around the room for the red haired man.

"Malfoy," both men jumped, spinning around to find Ron standing a few feet away from them. "Here for your precious girls, are you? And I see you brought a friend, didn't know you had those."

"Ron," Harry said slowly, "Ron it's me, it's Harry."

Ron scoffed, "Nice try mate, but Harry would never been seen helping the likes of a Malfoy."

"Ron," Harry said raising his hands slowly, "look at me Ron, look. It's me, it's Harry."

"Shut up," growled Ron, "if you know what's good for you neither one of you will move."

Harry and Draco exchanged glances; Draco couldn't help but notice that with Ron standing where he was now, the door to the upstairs was left unprotected. If he could just figure out a way to get there…

"Weasley," Draco growled. Ron's eyes narrowed as he glared at the blonde. "Where is Potter then? I'm surprised he isn't attached to your hip! And Granger to, where is she? Aren't the three of you inseparable, the golden trio as they so gallantly call you?"

Ron's eyes flickered just the slightest at the mention of Hermione but they clouded over just as quickly, "shut up Malfoy. You don't know what your talking about."

"All I see is that you are here alone, outnumbered. My friend and I can easily take you, even you aren't that brainless to figure that out. You've never been the smartest, that was Granger. It's always been Granger."

"Shut up," Ron growled, fingers clenching on his wand, but Draco noticed something. The more he brought Hermione up, the more conscious he seemed to come. Ron's eyes flickered over to Harry, and for a slight moment recognition crossed his face.

"Malfoy what are you doing?" Harry hissed to Draco, but he ignored him.

"Know-It-All Granger, that's the only way you were able to even pass at Hogwarts. If it hadn't been for her you would have flunked out, am I right?

Ron's face was growing more and more red, turning the colour of beets.

"You would have been nowhere if it hadn't been for her," Draco said.

"Shut up!" Ron screamed raising his wand. A crash sounded and the objects blocking the entrance to the room was cleared. Draco and Harry ducked, covering their faces as debris flew everywhere. Slowly raising his head Draco noticed two things; one, that Ron hadn't been the one to cast the curse, and two, that another figure was now in the room with them.

"Hermione," he breathed, before his voice growing angry, "Hermione what are you doing here! You're supposed to wait outside!"

Hermine glared at him, hands on her hips, as Harry got to his feet as well. Looking around the room he saw Ron coming out from behind a chair. He shook his head, muttering darkly under his breath, and glanced around the room. His eyes fell on the brunette girl, hands on her hips, scowling at Malfoy. Hermione. He saw Harry standing there, dirt covering his face, glasses crooked on his face. They were both standing near Draco Malfoy. Ron started laughing.

"Now who's outnumbered Malfoy?" He spat, walking around the chair and standing a few feet away from his friends, "Where'd your little friend go? Run off scared of a fight? You Slytherins have always been a bunch of cowards."

"Ron," Hermione said staring at the red headed man. She had hardly recognized him, he looked almost nothing like the boy she had once known. The beard, the long hair, and the crazed look in his eyes.

"Hermione," he said smiling, "you came, and Harry too! You and Harry came! I have them, Hermione, I have Malfoys girls locked away upstairs!"

"You," Hermione said sputtering, "Ron, they're, you,"

Ron nodded eagerly, "he tried to take you away from me, Mione. Malfoy tried to take you but I have you now, you're here!"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "yes Ron, I'm here now. I'm right here. You have me. You can let Draco's girls go now. You don't need to take anything away from him anymore. You have me back. Let him have his girls back too."

Ron shook his head, "no, Hermione, no. I can't do that. No, no, no, no, no," he began shaking his head. "Malfoy tried taking away the most important thing to me. Now I'm going to take away what's most important to him."

"Dad," a voice whispered. Hermione and Draco whipped around to the door way, hearing the familiar voice of their eldest daughter. Hermione's blood ran cold. Ara, she was there. She was there, in the house, with Ron. All three of her girls were now trapped in this house with the crazy man that was now Ron Weasley. She could have cried.

"Ara," Draco growled angrily, fear flickering in his eyes, "turn around, go. Get out. Now!"

"Another child," Ron spat.

"Ron," Hermione said, "you don't have to do this. I'm right here, Ron. I'm here now."

Ron shook his head.

"Ron," Harry said, "c'mon mate. We can't hurt children."

"Dad," another child's voice said and this time Harry's blood went cold as he turned to see his eldest child standing just behind Ara.

"James," Harry said, "what are you doing here? Are you out of your mind?"

"Don't get mad Uncle Harry," Teddy said coming up behind James.

"Teddy," Harry growled.

Ron was staring at Harry with disbelief, "your children are friends with Malfoys daughter?"

"What?" Harry said quickly, "no, Ron, no it's not like that."

"Traitor!" Ron spat, "you're a traitor!"

"Ron, no," Harry said trying to reason but Ron's face was red again, the colour that had faded upon seeing his old friend, returning. He clutched his wand, fingers going white, and a burst of red light blasted out of the wand, hitting James in the chest.

"No!" Harry screamed running towards his son, who had fallen backwards, Teddy catching him. "No, James," Harry said. He turned to glare at Ron. "How could you? My son, Ron, my son!"

Ron's face remained emotionless.

"You have to get him to the Burrow," Hermione said kneeling next to Harry, "go, Harry. Go! We'll be fine. Take Ara with you."

"No," Ara screamed at her mother. "I'm not leaving my family!"

"Ara," Hermione demanded.

Harry clutched onto James, "Teddy hold my hand, and grab Ara's too!"

"I won't do it," she fumed.

Teddy grabbed onto Ara's hand, staring intently into her eyes. Ara glared at him, full of distrust and hatred as he tried to take her away from her family. Just as Harry turned to disapparate, Teddy let go, her fingers slipping from his grasp. Harry disappeared with James and Teddy, but Ara remained.

* * *

A/N: Alright what'd you think? Sorry it took a bit longer than expected to get this out, I planned to post it last night but ended up going to bed basically the moment I got home from work, and then I was going to post it this morning but got busy cuz my husband was in a baseball tournament all day and I wasn't home... but I finally got it out!

I'm sorry to my one reviewer who basically hates me for putting the family in this situation! But I had to make the story interesting didn't I?

Only 4 more chapters to go! Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione's face paled as she saw her eldest daughter had remained at the scene; she could have murdered Teddy Lupin at that moment. How dare he put her life at risk like that? How dare he leave her behind? Did he have any idea how dangerous this was? Wasn't he supposed to be Ara's friend?

"You need to leave!" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione," Ron growled, eyes narrowed. "Why are you talking to Malfoy's child like that? She's scum, Hemione! Look at her! Those eyes, so much like _his_," Ron's voice was low and cold, "just another deatheater in the making. The lot of them!"

"How dare you," Draco snarled, "how dare you talk about my daughters like that!"

"Ara you need to leave," Hermione said pleadingly, "if you don't turn around and get out of here now, I will take you back myself!"

"And leave Lyra and Gemini with this freak?" Ara shriked, "I won't let you! I won't let them get hurt! Please mum, let me help you!"

"Ara listen to your mother!" Draco growled, never taking his eyes off Ron.

"Mother?" Ron asked, face paling as his eyes widened, "no, that can't be."

"Ron," Hermione said spinning around to face him, "Ron listen, please."

"I see it," he said quietly as he studied the girl, "I see it!" Ron yelled, turning and running to the door behind which the other two girls were hidden. He blasted it open with his wand, reaching in and yanking Lyra out by her arm. The young girl whimpered, tears flooding her eyes.

"Please," she cried, "let me go."

"Lyra!" Draco and Hermione screamed in unison.

"Almost a twin," Ron breathed staring at the girl then turning to Hermione, "she has your curls, Mione. She looks just like you, except for that blasted Malfoy colour." He shook her slightly, causing Lyra to cry harder. Draco's fingers curled in on themselves.

"Let her go Weasely," he snarled, taking a step closer to him.

"She deserves what she's getting," Ron snapped. "If you knew what was good for you, Malfoy, you'd take a step back."

Lyra screamed as Ron squeezed her arm slightly; as she screamed she felt Magic burst out of her, zapping Ron's hands.

"Son of a bitch," Ron screamed, letting go of Lyra who took the opportunity to run towards her mother. Hermione grabbed her, closing her in a hug, tears streaming down her face. "My baby, oh my baby girl I'm so happy you're okay."

Ron snarled as he took in the sight of his hands, large boils covering most of his palm and fingers. "You're blasted daughter is as evil as you, you bloody git. Sneaky litter bugger. Good thing I've got a back up."

Ron reached inside and grabbed Gemini who kicked her legs out as hard as she could at him. "Stay away from me, you bastard!"

"Gemini," Hermione gasped.

"Don't worry about her language now," Draco growled, his protective instincts kicking in for the daughter he related to the most. "Let's worry about saving out daughter first."

"Ara," Hermione said quietly, "take Lyra and run. Get out of here as fast as you can, do you understand me?"

"Mum!" Ara shrieked in protest.

"Go!" Hermione snapped, flickering her gaze at her, "get her somewhere safe. Your father and I will take care of Gemini. No matter what happens, no matter what you hear, run. Do you understand me? Run!"

Tears rolled down Ara's face as she nodded. Hermione quickly bent and kissed both her daughters foreheads. "Go."

Ara turned and darted out the room, Lyra trailing behind her as she ran as fast as she could without falling.

"You think you're so smart, do you Hermione," Ron sneered, "you think just because you saved two of them, you can save this one as well."

Hermione stood up straight, her eyes taking in her middle daughter who continued to struggle in the arms of one of the men she once considered her best friend. "The Ronald Weasley I knew would never have kidnapped a young child. The Ronald Weasley I knew would never have hurt a child. The Ronald Weasley I knew would have been happy for me, happy to hear that I was happy."

"I was in love with you!" Ron screamed. "How could I be happy for you, knowing I could never have you?"

"Because you were my friend, Ron."

"I needed you," Ron cried, "I needed you and you left me, you left me for this prat! I needed you to make me better, Mione. I needed you. I was scared. The war, it scared me Mione. I would dream of the sound of screams, the sounds of people dying. The sight of Fred's dead body. Of Lupin and Tonks. Of Dobby. Of Lavender. Of every bloody person that died before my eyes. You made everything better. But you left me Hermione. You left me alone and look what happened to me!"

Ron's face was dripping in sweat, his hair sticking to his face. His eyes were wide and wild, crazed looking even. His skin was pale and clammy. He didn't look well.

Gemini stood there, trembling. She had put on a strong face for her baby sister, trying to show her that everything would be okay, but now that Lyra was safe, Gemini could show her real emotions; she was scared, terrified. Her parents stood there, looking helpless.

"I needed you and you were gone. You betrayed me."

"I never meant to hurt you," Hermione whispered, "I would have been there for you, Ron, honest I would, but you left. You chose to walk away that day. Put the girl down and we can talk about it."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but Hermione cut him a look, shaking her head. She could see bits and pieces of the Ron she once knew coming back, and she didn't need her husband to take that away. She would do whatever it took to help Ron return.

"I can't," Ron whispered, "if I let her go this will all be over."

"Not over," Hermione said taking a slow step forwards, "it's just beginning. We can talk. Just let them go."

Ron shook his head, Gemini swaying back and forth as well. She cried out as Ron swung her away from Hermione's hand, which she had stretched out towards him. "Stay away!" Ron cried, "stay away from her!"

"Ron," Hermione said, raising her hands up, her wand still in her hand. "Ron, please, let me help you."

"No," Ron said, "no, stay away. Stay away Hermione!"

"Ron,"

"No!" Ron screamed, "No! I won't let you! I won't let you!"

"Ron please!" Hermione yelled but Ron just continued yelling "no" over and over again. Gemini was scared, shaking even harder as the man kept screaming, louder and louder. She trembled, bringing her hands up to her ears and covering them, trying to block the loud noise out. She wanted him to stop, why wouldn't he stop?

Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! She screamed in her head and she felt her body grow hot and tremble again, as a bright yellow light surrounded her. Heat filled the room, and objects slowly began to rise, floating in circles, spinning faster and faster. A wind picked up in the room, whipping her hair around her face. Gemini opened her eyes and watched as her parents exchanged surprised looks and the man finally let go of her as he was raised by the wind.

"What's happening?" he yelled as the wind threw him away, slamming him against the wall with a thud. His body slowly slid down the ground.

Gemini gasped, closing her eyes as she felt the wind settle and the temperature of the room return to normal. The echo of objects falling filled the room, but not a single other sound was heard. Gemini slid down, sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest; she lowered her head to her knees, squeezed her eyes shut tighter, and rocked back and forth, crying.

"Gem," her mothers voice whispered softly, a hand touching her shoulder, "Gemini it's okay, it's over."

Gemini fell into her mothers arms, sobbing. Hermione held her tightly, kissing her head. "It's okay, it's okay," she repeated as the girl cried.

"Dad," Gemini finally mumbled, "where's dad?"

"He's over there," Hermione said pointing. Hermione and Gemini both turned to where Draco should have been; he was there, but he was lying on the ground, eyes closed, and not moving.

"Draco," Hermione breathed, voice full of worry. "Draco!"

"Dad?" Gemini said, feeling her mother's worry, "daddy!"

"Draco!" Hermione cried rushing over to her husband's body. As she knelt at his side Hermione noticed blood flowing out from him.

"What's wrong with him?" Gemini cried, tears falling harder now.

"He's hurt," Hermione cried, "I can't see where though!" She searched his body, terrified to move him, and finally spotted a piece of glass piercing the side of his stomach.

"Is he going to be alright?" Gemini asked.

Hermione sniffled, "I don't know."

"What do we do mum?"

Hermione grabbed her wand, "I'll see if I can revive him. _Rennervate,_" she said, a flash of red light filling the space around him, but nothing happened. "Draco, c'mon love." Hermione whispered. "Come back to me."

"_Rennervate," _she tried again to no avail. The blood kept flowing. "Nothing's going to work until I can get this blood to stop."

"How are you going to do that mum?" Gemini asked.

"Find me some sort of cloth, whether it be clothing or other wise. I need something to wrap around the piece of glass, I'm too afraid to remove it."

Gemini nodded and rushed off, returning a moment later with what appeared to be scrap pieces from a linen sheet. Hermione took it, placing it around the piece of glass, and bind it with her wand.

"Hermione? Is everything alright?" Hermione turned, eyes puffy and red from crying, to see Arthur Weasley standing in the door way. "Everyone else is safe, but when I hadn't seen you or Ron or Gemini I began to worry."

"Draco," Hermione sniffled, "he's hurt and unconscious."

"And Ron?" Arthur asked, his gaze flickering over to where his son's body lay.

"I haven't had the chance to check on him yet. Gemini released some accidental magic, I'm not too sure exactly what she did, but it caused Ron to slam into the wall."

Arthur slowly approached the body of his son, kneeling down to check the boys pulse. He was quiet for a moment before he hung his head, his eyes filling up with tears. "He's dead," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione breathed.

Arthur nodded, eyes shinning with unshed tears. "Let me take Gemini with me back to the Burrow and I will send some help for you and Draco and to remove Ron's body."

"Thank you," Hermione breathed out as she returned her attention to her husband's body.

Gemini didn't even protest to being led away.

"C'mon now love," Hermione muttered to her husband, raising his wand. "_Rennervate,_" again nothing happened. "_Rennervate."_ Not a flicker or a twitch. "_RENNERVATE!"_ Draco's body remained lifeless and Hermione began to cry in earnest.

* * *

A/N: *hides under chair* please don't hurt me...

I, uh, got an update for you! Please, please don't hurt me!

I want to comment on one of my guest reviewers who thought they were correcting me at the end of the last chapter where they said it should be "she let go". This is at the end where Harry disapparates and leaves Ara behind. I want to inform you that no, it wasn't Ara that let go, it was Teddy, there is no mistake in that part. Teddy grabbed Ara's hand with the intention of letting go. He knew how important it was for her to be with her family, so he let go.

Also, I feel I should comment on Ron in this chapter before I get a ton of reviews asking about it. You may have noticed in the last chapter that whenever Draco brought up Hermione Ron sort of flickered a little towards himself. You may also notice how he seemed a bit more like himself in this chapter. The reason behind that is because of Hermione. With Hermione being around, talking to him, just simply being near him, he was able to sort of come back to himself, but only slightly. Of course his mental stability would be too far gone for him to ever come back 100%, Hermione was helping him. but, of course, the inevitable happened and he was killed. Sorry if any of you are Ron fans, but it had to be done!

Alright, I again plead to you, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I love the next chapter... it's FULL of fashbacks of Hermione and Draco! Just a little something to keep you waiting :)

Please review! Only 3 more chapters to go!


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione cried, raising her wand and trying again. "_Rennervate,"_ she muttered. She couldn't believe it wasn't working, that he wasn't waking up. He couldn't leave her, he just couldn't. She loved the man with all that she was. She remembered the day he sought her out after she thanked him for saving her life…

_Hermione had been walking around the lake after finishing a three foot long essay for Transfiguration. It had been a difficult essay describing if it was possible to transfigure a human into multiple objects without harm to said human._

_She sighed as she sat down on a large rock by the edge of the lake, a tentacle of the Giant Squid poking up and swatting at a thestral that had dove in for a drink. She still found it surreal that she could now see the black skeletal beasts, the beasts that are only seen by those who had seen death. She had once found it fascinating, now she found it quite sad. _

_Footsteps crunching on leaves alerted her to a presence; turning she spotted the blonde head of Draco Malfoy walking, hands in his pockets, a small smile on his face. Hermione wondered how the boy could be so happy, having read the article about his father's suicide that morning in the Profit. _

_Deciding it was best to not bother to figure out the mind of the Slytherin, Hermione turned back to the lake. A few moments passed, the footsteps getting closer and closer to her, until they stopped beside her._

_"Granger," the Slytherin mumbled. Hermione looked up surprised._

_"Malfoy," Hermione nodded, turning back to the lake._

_He sighed and muttered quietly, "I've been looking everywhere for you."_

_Hermione turned, eyes wide in surprise. "Why ever would you be looking for me?"_

_Draco shuffled his feet in discomfort, "I-I wanted to say I was s-s-sorry for the way I treated you last week."_

_Hermione's eyebrows drew together in confusion._

_"I shouldn't have yelled at you," he clarified, "I've had a lot of time to think about it and I just wanted to say, that there's no need to thank me for saving you, when you and your golden boys saved my life that night as well."_

_Hermione was quiet for a moment as she gazed at the boy, "who are you and what have you done to Draco Malfoy?" Hermione finally asked._

_Draco couldn't help but chuckle, his face ending in a smirk, "He's right here," he shrugged, "My fathers death gave me the chance to let go of the past. I'm no longer under his control. I'm free to be who ever I want to be."_

_Hermione nodded, "I'm sorry to hear about his death."_

_"I'm not," Draco said shaking his head, "my mother and I can finally live in peace now. You may not believe this, Granger, but I'm not as bad as you may believe me to be. My father was a very influential man, a very terrifying man, a very controlling man. He influenced and controlled my life and who I was, and it took me a long time to realize I didn't like who I was becoming. I'm sorry for the way I treated you all these years, you didn't deserve that."_

_"Are you sure you're Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked._

_Draco nodded seriously, "will you accept my apology Granger? All of them in fact?"_

_Hermione was quiet for a moment before nodding. "I accept."_

Hermione cried, tears falling down her face. "I need you Draco, please I need you. Ara, remember her? Our daughter? The one who saved us? You need to come back for her. Please! _Rennervate!_"

_Hermione and Draco were yelling at each other, "You're the biggest prat I've ever met Malfoy!"_

_"Takes one to know one Granger," Draco retorted._

_Hermione laughed, "is that the best you can do, you heartless git?"_

_"At least I don't have a birds nest as hair,"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't understand why you won't give them a chance!"_

_"They hate me Hermione," Draco shouted, "They won't give me a chance so why should I even bother giving them one! I heard them the other day. I know they don't believe I've changed! They didn't even speak one word to me, just saw me walking down the halls, minding my own business, and yet I'm still a ferret to them!"_

_Hermione huffed, "It's not like I'm asking you to be best mates with them! I just want to be able to introduce you to my friends as my boyfriend! We've been dating for three months now and you haven't met a single one! You even refuse to be seen with me if Ginny's around!"_

_"Weaslette has such a big mouth the whole school would know in seconds if we told her," Draco sneered._

_Hermione growled, "don't talk about her like that!"_

_"Well it's true! Her and her poor helpless family! The lot of them are the worst of gossips!"_

_Hermione raised her wand, "take it back!"_

_"Make me," Draco said raising his wand too._

_"You'll regret it if you hex me," _

_"And why would that be?"_

_"Because you'd hurt the baby!" Hermione screamed in frustration. Draco froze, wand raised, his face paling and his eyes widening._

_"The-the-the what?" he stuttered._

_Hermione's face was red as she lowered her wand, "I didn't mean to say that."_

_"Didn't mean as in isn't real? Or didn't mean as in didn't want to tell me?" Draco asked._

_"I didn't want to tell you," Hermione whispered. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! We were being careful, I don't know how this could have happened! I'm sorry Draco."_

_Hermione began to cry and Draco took a few steps forwards until she was in his arms. He smoothed her hair down, "Don't cry love," Draco said, "and don't be sorry. This is a good thing."_

_"Is it?" Hermione mumbled, wiping her eyes._

_"Yes," Draco said smiling, "and you know what would make it better?" Hermione shook her head. "Marry me Hermione. Marry me. I know we've only been together for three months but it would be the right thing to do! Will you marry me?"_

_Hermione was speechless for a moment, "no," she finally uttered, "I can't Draco. I'm sorry but no. We've only been together for three months and the only reason you're asking me is because I'm pregnant. I love you, I do, but we've only been together a short time and I'm not ready to make such a big decision in my life yet. Don't get me wrong I want to be with you, but I can't get married yet."_

_"But what about the baby?" Draco asked sounding sad._

_"No matter what happens Draco Malfoy, you will always have a place in this baby's life. I promise you that."_

"You have a place Draco," Hermione sobbed, "you have a place, you can't leave us! Remember Ara's birth? Remember? You were so scared, so terrified, you feinted! Please, don't leave me! _Rennervate!_"

_"Push Hermione!" the healer said as Hermione, hair sticking to her face as sweat rolled down from her forehead, pushed with all her might. Draco stood there beside the hospital bed, hand in Hermione's as she squeezed it with all the strength she could muster._

_"You're hurting me love," Draco choked out._

_"Hurting you?" Hermione huffed, "I'm hurting you? Would you like to be lying on this bed pushing out an eight ounce baby Draco Malfoy? Because I'd gladly switch place with you!"_

_"Alright one more big push!" the healer said encouragingly._

_Hermione pushed again and Draco couldn't help but look down to see his daughter come out of his wife; she was covered in fluids and Draco, taking one look at the sight of her sliding out, grew queasy and fell to the floor, feinting. _

"But you were a fantastic father, you _are_ a fantastic father," Hermione sobbed, "you were always so wonderful with Ara when she was little, and it was you who suggested, once Ara was a few years old, that we should try for another baby. Do you remember that? You were watching Ara play on her broom, flying around the living room with it, and you turned to me and said you wanted another baby. Come back for that baby, Draco, come back for Gemini! _Rennervate_!"

_Draco watched as Ara flew around again, a smile on his face. "She's wonderful isn't she?" Draco whispered to his wife._

_"We did well," Hermione nodded in agreement. "She's the perfect angel."_

_"I want another one," Draco said suddenly. "Ara's a few years old now, I say we try again."_

_Hermione opened her mouth in shock before laughingly pulling her husband in for a kiss, "What if I told you I was already pregnant?" she asked._

_"Are you serious?" Draco replied._

_Hermione nodded happily, "Healer confirmed it this morning."_

_Draco picked Hermione up and spun her around, kissing her as he placed her back on the ground. "I love you Hermione Granger."_

_"I love you as well Draco Malfoy."_

"And Lyra, our baby girl, you're little lovey. She needs you Draco, please, come back for her. Where would she be without her father to guide her? Where would any of our girls be without you? You're our rock, our foundation. You keep us together. Where would we be without you Draco? Lyra especially needs you. Remember Lyra, remember how happy a surprise she was for us? Remember the wonders of the day of her birth? Please come back! _Rennervate!_"

_Hermione and Draco sat together on Hermione's hospital bed, the small bundle of joy that was now Lyra in Hermione's arms. Ara and Gemini were both fast asleep on two beds that Draco had transfigured from chairs. _

_"She's perfect," Hermione whispered._

_"Yes," Draco agreed kissing Lyra's little hand, "she is, you are, our whole family is."_

_Hermione looked up at her husband and smiled at him, "Marry me Draco Malfoy."_

_Draco blinked at her, "what?"_

_Hermione smiled, "Marry me. Right here. Right now. You, me, and our three beautiful daughters. We deserve to be a real family together. Marry me."_

_Draco's face broke into the biggest and brightest smile, "yes, Hermione. Yes." Draco had asked Hermione a few times over the years but she had continued to say she wasn't ready, that it wasn't the right time, and eventually Draco had given up, trusting that she would inform him of the right time. That time had finally come. "There's an officiant always present in the hospital, let me see if I can find him."_

_"Hurry back love," Hermione smiled; Draco kissed her forehead before rushing out of the room._

_It didn't take him long to return with a short man dressed in dress robes. "I caught him just as he was about to leave," Draco panted, "paid him quite the sum to stay."_

_"You will be needing a marriage license," the officiant stated. Draco's smile fell from his face and turned into a frown._

_"How long will that take?" he asked._

_"I have it right here," Hermione smiled, reaching into the drawer beside her bed. "I got it last week."_

_"Really?" Draco asked surprised._

_"Really," Hermione smiled. "I'm ready whenever you are."_

_"Let's wake up the girls first," Draco said, "I want them to be alert and present for this special moment."_

_Hermione watched her husband as he softly shook the two young girls awake. Blinking and rubbing their eyes they slowly walked over to their mothers bed, yawning._

_"Mum what's going on?" Ara yawned._

_"Your father and I are getting married," Hermione smiled._

_"Are we ready?" The officiant asked and the couple held hands, nodding. It was a short and sweet ceremony held in the hospitals private room; a nurse, who had come to check on Hermione and Lyra, stood in as the witness. The vows were exchanged and the officiant murmured a charm that bound the two together forever._

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife; Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. You may kiss your bride."_

_"Gladly," Draco smirked, leaning down to kiss his wife passionately._

_"Ewww," Ara said covering her sister's eyes and closing her own. Hermione and Draco chuckled as they broke apart. The bells chimed one in the morning._

_"Looks like Lyra's birthday and our anniversary won't be on the same day exactly," Hermione said softly._

_"That's better love," Draco assured her, "that way she gets her own day and so do we."_

_"I love you,"_

_"I love you too my little lion."_

Hermione bawled, leaning over his body. None of her attempts had worked at reviving him. His body had remained as lifeless as it had the second she began, and as the minutes ticked by, Hermione could slowly feel his heart slow, his breathing lessen. Tears rolled down her face, soaking Draco's shirt as she clutched onto him. He couldn't leave her, he couldn't.

"Hermione," a familiar voice said, and a soft hand landed on her shoulder. "You have to let go, Hermione."

"I can't," she sobbed brokenly.

"We need to get him to St. Mungo's."

"Draco," Hermione cried holding on tighter. "Please Draco, come back to me."

"C'mom Mione," another voice said, and Luna pried her fingers away. Hermione clutched onto the girl as Ginny helped Bill support Draco's body.

"I'll get him to the hospital, try to calm her down before she comes." Bill said. Ginny nodded and watched her brother turn on the spot, disappearing with Draco's body.

"What if he doesn't come back," Hermione cried, "what if he's gone forever?"

No one knew what to say; they just stood there watching the brunette sob.

* * *

A/N: Ok I lied, to all those who asked about Draco's fate and I said they'd find out in the next chapter (AKA this one)... I lied... it's the NEXT one! I'm Sorry Okay? Please forgive me!

Anyways, I hope you liked this one! Did I make anyone cry? I loved writing all the flashback scenes and giving you an eye into what Hermione and Draco's life was like! And for all of you who wondered why they waited so long to get married... now you have your answer! Hermione was being stubborn (as usual).

Please review and make my weekend! Only 2 more chapters to go! And just so you know, at the end of the last chapter I'm going to ask you guys if you liked the ending or if you want an epilogue... but you gotta read the ending first!


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione sat by Draco's hospital bed, holding his hand, watching his chest rising and falling. It was almost mid day, the day after the kidnapping. The girls were with the Weasley's while Hermione awaited news of her husband. She hadn't left his side since she was allowed access to it.

When she had first arrived at St. Mungo's, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had accompanied her for moral support, in case the worst case scenario had occurred. Thankfully it hadn't; yet anyway. Healers had been attending to Draco, doing whatever they could to get him to wake up. They had, thankfully, removed the piece of glass that had pierced his side and healed the opening, leaving a small scar; however he had lost so much blood that he had been close to death. The healers had given him a blood replenishing potion, but it was slow moving, and he had yet to open his eyes. Everything appeared normal. All she could do was wait.

So that's what Hermione had been doing for the last twelve hours. Waiting. And waiting. And waiting. Nothing had changed. Draco remained unconscious, his heart beating and his breathing steady. Not a twitch was seen, not a movement made. Hermione was frustrated. She didn't understand what was going on and why he wasn't waking up.

Her eyes were tired; tired from crying, tired from lack of sleep, tired from worry. She couldn't take it anymore. She laid her head on the bed, her hand clutching Draco's, and closed her eyes, sighing.

"Please wake up," she murmured sleepily, "please Draco. I need you."

She felt like a broken record, repeating the same thing over and over again. She was beginning to get angry at him, and she curled her hands into fists, banging them onto his bed.

"Damn it Draco! Don't do this to me! Don't leave me! Do you hear me? I won't let you leave me! Not like this! Wake up, Draco! Damn it! Wake up!"

She brought her hands up to her head, clutching a hand full of curls in each hand, "you listen to me Draco Malfoy." She said quietly, dropping her hands to her sides; curls stuck out at an odd angle. "If you die on me I will never forgive you! Do you hear me, love? I will never forgive you!

"You have three beautiful daughters waiting back home for you. A loving wife who would do anything for you! And… and…" Hermione sobbed harder, "I never got to tell you, Draco, but I'm pregnant. Pregnant Draco! You have another baby on the way! That baby can't grow up without you! That baby needs their daddy to help them grow! You can't leave us, Draco. Not now. And not like this. So wake up, Damn it!"

"How do you expect me to sleep when you're screaming like a banshee?"

Hermione's eyes jumped open, having closed them during her rant. "Draco?" she whispered in shock. The croaky voice sounded nothing like the man she loved, but looking over at him she saw him struggling to sit up. "Draco!" She leaned over him, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him so tightly she nearly choked him.

"Ease up love," Draco croaked.

"What are you doing trying to get up? Lie back down this instant!" Tears rolled down her face as she helped her husband to lie back on the pillows comfortably.

"Did I hear you right Mione? Did you say you were pregnant again?"

Hermione hiccupped as she nodded, wiping tears from her face. "I wanted to tell you when we got home from dinner last night but things got a little crazy."

"I'd say," he said quietly. "You have quite the way of announcing your pregnancy's to me, love."

Hermione laughed while wiping more tears away, "I was so scared I'd lost you." She said honestly, face serious. "You have no idea how worried I've been, how scared the girls have been. You've been out a long time."

Draco nodded slowly, "what happened Hermione? The last thing I remember is Weasley shouting."

Hermione took a deep breath, "Gemini was terrified of Ron, although she won't admit it now. Magic burst out of her, causing objects to fly around. Ron was picked up and thrown into the wall. He's dead, Draco."

"Bastard deserved it," Draco hissed, "I know he was once your friend Hermione but he took our girls, nearly hurting and killing them. He deserved what he got."

Hermione was quiet for a moment, "he was sick, Draco."

Draco ignored her, "what else happened?"

"A piece of glass pierced your side and you began to bleed out. I secured the piece of glass, too scared to remove it and tried to wake you up, but nothing was working. You wouldn't open your eyes." Hermione's vision became blurred as she recalled that terrifying moment when she had thought she'd lost her husband for good. "I was so scared Draco." She whispered.

"Shh, it's alright love," Draco said, "I'm here, I'm awake. I'm perfectly fine."

"I know," Hermione whispered, "I'm so, so happy you're alright."

"Where are the girls?"

"Mrs. Weasley took them so I could be with you. I said I'd send a message along when you woke up and she'd bring them here straight away. I haven't seen them in over twelve hours, I've been too worried about you."

"I'm fine," Draco insisted, "send the message along. I want to see my girls."

Hermione nodded and conjured a patronus, muttering a message into it before sending it off. Once gone, Hermione crawled into Draco's bed, settling in beside him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she mumbled.

Draco kissed her forehead, "I'll try not to."

The couple laid together for a few minutes, relaxing in each others comfort. It didn't take long before a healer walked into the room, though, disturbing the couple's peace.

"Mr. Malfoy it's wonderful to see those beautiful eyes of yours," the healer said, batting her eye lashes at him and ignoring Hermione.

"Yes my husband awoke about ten minutes ago," Hermione said coldly.

"Wonderful," the healer said smiling sweetly at her before turning back to Draco. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Uh, fine," Draco said glancing at his wife. "Hermione has been taking good care of me."

"I see," the healer said jotting notes onto a clip board. "Any pain? Discomfort? Anything I can do for you?"

"Just let me rest," he said.

"I can ask your visitor to leave."

"She stays," Draco said glaring at the healer.

"Alright then," the healer said, "enjoy your rest."

"Allow my children access when they get here." Draco added as the healer opened the door. "They should be here any moment."

The healer nodded once before closing the door behind her. Hermione's tense shoulders relaxed once the healer was gone and Draco chuckled.

"No need to be so jealous love, you know I'm yours and only yours."

Hermione took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "yes I know, but the woman was hovering over you constantly while you were out, ignoring me the entire way. She almost wouldn't allow me to see you but I threatened her."

Draco's eyes widened, "_you_ threatened someone?"

Hermione smirked, "yes, well, I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind. My husband was lying unconscious in a hospital bed!"

"Point taken," Draco said. "Has my mother been informed of my condition?"

Hermione gnawed her lip, "I didn't tell her." She admitted.

"What?"

"I didn't want to worry her! That's why I left the kids with Mrs. Weasley."

"You didn't tell my mother I was lying, almost dead, in a hospital bed?"

"No," Hermione replied quietly.

"Hermione I never would have done that to you," Draco said seriously. "If our roles had been reversed, and it had been you in this bed, wouldn't you want your parents to know?"

Hermione was quiet, her gaze stared at the white sheets on the bed, "maybe," she said softly, "but I wouldn't want them to worry."

Draco sighed loudly, "Hermione-." He began but never got to finish as the door to the room slammed open, three girls running in, with Narcissa Malfoy behind them.

"Daddy!" the girls screamed in unison, jumping on the bed and hugging their father. Draco held each girl tightly, kissing their heads and their cheeks, and hugging them again.

"I'm so glad you girls are alright," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry daddy," Ara cried, tears slowly falling down her face.

"Me too," Gemini agreed, blinking her eyes, trying to be tough.

"It's my fault daddy," Lyra said as she began to sob. "I got you hurt."

"No lovey," Draco said softly, hugging her again, "don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault, you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But not me," Gemini said, lowering her eyes to the ground in shame, "I went after her when I shouldn't have."

"And I went after Gemini," Ara said.

"Yes that was wrong," Draco nodded, "not one of your best ideas girls, but all I care about right now is that you are all safe and uninjured."

"Does that mean we won't be punished?" Ara asked looking hopeful.

Hermione and Draco exchanged looks before chuckling, "not in the slightest," Hermione said, "but nice try."

The girls groaned but nodded in understanding.

"Don't be too hard on them," Narcissa said placing her hands on Gemini and Ara's shoulders, "they only wanted to make sure Lyra was alright."

"Mother," Draco said; she leaned forwards so he could kiss her cheek.

"How did you find out?" Hermione asked softly.

"My dear don't you think a mother can tell when something is wrong with their child?"

"Mrs. Weasley owled her," Gemini said.

"Oh hush," Naricssa said swatting gently at her.

Hermione looked ashamed, "I should have been the one to tell you, Cissy. I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright my dear," Narcissa said smiling, "I completely understand. You didn't want me to worry."

Hermione nodded, "I still should have told you."

"It's in the past," Narcissa said, "let's just worry about the present. You're safe, Draco's safe, and the girls are safe. That's all the matters, isn't it?"

"It is," Draco nodded in agreement, "now I want a hug from all the beautiful woman in this room." He stretched his arms out and the girls jumped up excitedly, hugging their father. Hermione and Narcissa joined in, the six of them hugging together on the hospital bed.

* * *

A/N: I almost wasn't able to get this out to you guys, my wifi is down and I had no other way of connecting but then I remembered I could connect my iPhone data to my wifi... I'm pretty much keeping my fingers crossed it doesn't eat up my data doing this but I couldn't stand to keep you guys waiting... I'm also going to go answer all your reviews right now too!

I wanna comment on one thing though, a lot of you are asking about a sequel... I have jotted a few notes down of a possible one but I just started a new story called "The Interhouse Exchange Program" (title die to change lol) where 4 students switch houses for the year yes Draco ends up in gryffindor so OF COURSE it will be a Dramione) so if you wanted to check it out I'd love you forever!

Ok since I havent read any reviews yet that's all I have to say! And of course Draco is OK, I'd never bring myself to kill him, I love him too much! (and yes I believe it makes my husband jealous that I also love a fictional character lol)

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

The sun was shining, not a cloud was in the sky, and Hermione had just returned from a doctors appointment.

"It's a boy!" she announced joyfully as she walked into her house.

"You're bloody joking," Draco said with a big smile on his face, rushing towards his wife and embracing her. "Tell me you're joking."

Hermione shook her head, "Healer confirmed it! Look at the ultrasound," she handed her husband the black and white photo of the baby in her womb; the picture showed the sketchy outline shifting slightly. "See right there," Hermione said pointing as a leg moved, "that's how we know!"

"Hermione I'm so happy I could kiss you!" Draco said, picking his wife up, feeling her small baby bump pressed against his stomach as he swung her gently.

"Please check the room before you do," Gemini said walking in the room. "You've got mail, by the way. It's from Ara,"

Hermione opened the letter, two pieces of parchment falling out. "A birthday card for Lyra," she read, "and a letter for us! Where is Lyra?"

"Playing with Lorcan," Draco said.

"I thought Luna was going to pick him up an hour ago," Hermione said, brows drawing together in confusion.

"She sent a message along, said she was running late. She, also, had a doctors appointment. It seems she is pregnant as well, at least that's what Lorcan says." Draco smirked.

Hermione swatted her husband, smiling as she opened the letter from Ara.

Three months had passed since the kidnapping had happened; Lyra still had nightmare's, Gemini woke up screaming on occasion, and Ara could be found crying in her sleep. Hermione sympathized with them, even after the many years since the war ended, Hermione still had dreams about it, would scream as she woke, or would be found crying while she slept. It was just something that would forever be scarred in her brain, a memory she wished she never had, but had learned to live with; just as her girls would learn to live with this.

A lot had happened, though, thanks to the events that took place. The first was that Draco had been accepted into the Auror department, if he so pleased. He was now working side-by-side Harry Potter to bring in the unlawful. Since joining the department, catches had gone up 15%, thanks to Draco's resources.

Hermione had also been given a job at the Ministry in the Magical Law Enforcement office, rather than defending muggle cases. It was a lot easier for Hermione to relate to cases that revolved around misuse of magic rather than divorce and all the other silly things muggles argued over.

Narcissa and Molly Weasley had also become good friends, through the help of Andromeda. Narcissa could always be found over at the Burrow helping prepare feasts for the family, or just having tea with Molly as she went about her day.

Ron's funeral had been held three days after his death, many witches and wizards coming out to say goodbye to the once hero. No one knew exactly how the man had died, although many were aware of his illness and escape, and they suspected it had something to do with that. Hermione had shed many tears that day, for her friend, for what could have been, and for what had happened. The Weasley's didn't blame her or her family for what happened, they were just happy that their son was finally at peace.

Gemini had had her eighth birthday two weeks after the incident with Ron. She had happily received a telescope that magically pointed to whatever constellation the person thought of. Draco had gone out that night with her, just the two of them, and gazed at the stars, spotting Lyra's constellation, and a few smaller other ones. "In February we will go out again, just you and I, and find yours." Draco had promised her.

Ara had gone off to Hogwarts, owling Hermione that very night to announce, happily, that she had indeed been sorted into Ravenclaw, as Narcissa had expected, alongside Victorie. James, Hermione had later found out, was in Gryffindor with Teddy. The four were inseparable, reminding Minevra McGonagall, the headmistress, much of the legendary Golden Trio, or even the late Marauders. Ara and James had also been accepted onto their individual Quidditch teams as Chasers. It would be interesting when they met in a match against one another.

Lyra had been very quiet for a long time, and Hermione and Draco had wondered if there was something seriously wrong with her, but a private healer had assured the duo that the young girl was perfectly fine, and that she would recover and bounce back to her old self in time. Time healed all wounds, the healer had said. She was slowly becoming her old self, but some days Hermione could see the lost look in her daughters eyes, and she couldn't help but worry.

Now, Hermione unfolded the letter from Ara and read…

_Mum, Dad, Lyra, and Gemini_

_Our first Quidditch game is in a few weeks and we've been busy training hard. My captain, Jeff, says I'm a natural! He thinks we may actually have a chance at the Cup this year! I've scored more goals during practice than any other chaser on the team, and they're both forth years!_

_School work is starting to build up some, but I'm doing fairly well at keeping up. Teddy's been helping me a lot when I feel particularly lost on a certain subject. I'm enjoying my classes, though, and am learning a lot!_

_How are you feeling mum? Is the baby treating you alright? I hope it's a boy. It's a boy, right? I know I'm right! This family has enough girls, and I'm sure dad agrees with me. I hope he's not giving you too much trouble! (the baby, not dad… well… maybe dad too). _

_I heard you will be attending the Halloween feats this year! I can't wait to see you, I miss all of you so much! I've enclosed a birthday card for Lyra, since I won't get to see her. I hope she likes it. Teddy picked me up some cauldron cakes in Hogsmead last weekend that I thought she'd enjoy, just don't let Gemini get to them first._

_Well I think that's everything, _

_Write back soon!_

_Love you_

_Ara_

Draco read the letter over his wife's shoulder, smiling. He glanced down at his wife's wrist, watching as their girl's names and star formations flashed upon it. After everything that had happened Hermione had gotten her daughter's names and constellations tattooed upon her wrist, a reminder as to what is most important in her life. Draco had the same tattoo on his upper right arm. The tattoos were infused with a drop of blood from each of the girls so that if they were ever in trouble the tattoo would heat up, similar to what the dark mark used to do, and Hermione and Draco would know instantly that there was something wrong.

"She seems so happy," Hermione sighed, "I'm glad she's having fun."

"McGonagall says she's just like you," Draco smirked, "which means she's studying hard and getting into trouble."

"Oh hush I wasn't that much trouble," Hermione said.

"Love, you battled a troll, helped Hagrid get rid of an illegal dragon which winded you up with detention in the forbidden forest-."

"With you," she pointed out.

"And," he went on, ignoring her, "set Snape's robes on fire during a Qudditch match, snuck into a forbidden corridor meeting a three headed dog, was out after hours, and got past multiple challenges that some adult wizards would never dream of doing, all while getting top marks in class and being twelve years old! How is that not being much trouble?"

Hermione stood there, mouth agape, as she stared at him. "How dare you Draco Malfoy! You make me sound like I was a deviant little trouble maker when in fact I was helping save the Wizarding World!"

Draco smirked, "could have done so without setting Snape's robes on fire."

"You!" Hermione screeched as she began to chase him around the living room. Draco laughed as he evaded her, running left and right until she stopped, hands on her knees, bent over, panting. "You shouldn't make a pregnant woman run so much!" She said indignantly.

"Sorry love," Draco said laughing. "How's little Scorp doing?"

"Scorp?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yeah, Scorpius," Draco shrugged. "I figured we'd keep the tradition going, beside's the night after I woke up, and you told me you were pregnant, I could spot the constellation Scorpius out the window. It just seems fitting."

Hermione stood there a moment and nodded, "I like it," she said.

"Yeah?" Draco asked.

"Yeah,"

"Mum!" Lyra said, suddenly appearing in the doorway, "Lorcan and I want some cake!"

"Hang on," Hermione said turning to her daughter and handing her the card and gift, "Ara sent you something."

Lyra quickly unwrapped the gift, dropping the paper to the ground and exclaimed happily, "Cauldron cakes! Yummy!"

"Will that do instead?" Hermione asked, laughing at her daughter.

Lyra nodded excitedly before running off. "She didn't even read the card."

"She's five," Draco shrugged, "leave her be."

Hermione sighed, sitting down on the couch and resting her feet upon a table. "I'm beat," she said. "Wanna bring me some sort of snack?"

"Like what?"

"Chocolate frogs, and maybe some berty botts every flavour beans! I've been craving those; its so weird, the flavours I'd normally find gross are quite intriguing."

Draco made a face, "I'll be right back."

It didn't take long for Draco to return with her snacks and the two of them sat on the couch, Hermione with her head against Draco's chest, his arm around her shoulder, sitting together eating. It had been an interesting summer for the two, filled with challenges that proved that they could overcome any situation life threw their way. They had thought life had been challenging with three girls, but they had no idea how much more difficult it was about to get.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. That's the story. Although if you are interested I will write an epilogue, but it will be based 7 years in the future, about Lyra getting in the Hogwarts express. What do you guys think? Should I write it?

Sorry this update took so long, I had a very busy weekend as it was my husband and I's 1st wedding anniversary so it was pretty packed full of things to do. Anyone ever gone ziplining? It's awesome, you should try it!

Anywho, I want to thank all of you wonderful readers and reviewers. All of you who have been with my throughout this story. If it hadn't been for all of you I never would have found the inspiration and motivation to finish. So thank you!

And as always, please review!


End file.
